Stella
by Magalegal
Summary: Uma mulher importante... Leiam e vejam!
1. Chapter 1

**Stella**

Mas um dia de calma em PTTH.

Cuddy: Você ta louco? Que droga você está usando recentemente? – aos berros.

House: Você está ouvindo o que está dizendo? Eu estou fazendo o meu trabalho e você insiste em se meter! – berrando também.

Quem passasse pela clínica podia claramente ouvir os dois 'conversando'. Rose a secretária da doutora, teve que interferir no papo dos dois.

Rose: Dra. Cuddy?

Cuddy: O que? – visivelmente nervosa.

Rose: Tem uma pessoa que gostaria falar com a senhora – um pouco tímida.

Cuddy: Eu já disse que não quero visitas hoje! – e olhou para House.

Rose: E-eu sei. É que a pessoa disse que é importante.

Cuddy: Tá bom! – irritada – mande entrar!

Rose: Ok.

Cuddy: Não pense que isso acabou House!

House: Estou morrendo de medo – ele se virou pra sair, mas parou.

Stella: Bom dia!

Cuddy e House: Bom dia!

Stella: Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa?

Cuddy e House: Não.

Stella: É que eu ouvi uma gritaria vindo daqui; parecia que tinha alguma mulher em apuros.

Cuddy: Eu estou bem!

Stella: Não me referia a você – e olhou para o homem ao seu lado. Cuddy riu.

House: O que quer aqui? – a olhando de cima a baixo.

Stella: Eu estava passando pela vizinhança e resolvi falar um 'oi'.

Cuddy: Oi! – indo abraçar a mulher – estava com saudades!

Stella: Sei. Com tanta saudade que nem me ligou – fungando.

Cuddy: Como você é dramática! – rindo – eu sempre te ligo; você que não atende.

Stella: Agora quer jogar a culpa pra cima de mim?

House: Ela sempre faz isso!

Cuddy: Mentira! – quase pulando em seu pescoço.

Stella: Que hostilidade é essa? Como você quer matar alguém hoje?

House: Eu não quero matar ninguém! Eu quero salvar!

Stella: Hey! Eu só chutei alguma coisa; estou do seu lado!

House: Cala a boca e me da um abraço!

Stella: Como você é gentil! – e o abraçou.

House: Estava com saudades!

Stella: Eu te liguei semana passada!

Cuddy: Pra ele você liga?

House: Cuddy vai fingir que trabalha, vai!

Cuddy: Eu não tenho essa capacidade como você!

Stella: Chega! Os dois parecem duas velhas de bingo! Vamos mudar de assunto: cadê minha afilhada?

Cuddy: Aquela que você nunca viu? – sorrindo.

Stella: Alguém tem que trabalhar por aqui! – sorriu – sério, cadê ela?

Cuddy: Está com o Lucas.

Stella: Lucas? Você confia sua filha com uma babá homem?

Cuddy: Ele não é babá; ele é... – olhou pro House – meu namorado.

Stella: Namorado? Você namora sua babá?

Cuddy: Ele não é babá!

Stella olhou para Cuddy e para House.

Stella: Você é mole mesmo – dando um tapa no amigo.

House: Hey! – o tapa foi forte.

Stella: Será que eu posso conhecê-la?

Cuddy: Vou pedir pra ele trazê-la.

Stella: Babá e motorista! – se divertindo.

House: Boa! – rindo. Enquanto ele ligava os dois conversavam – e como você está?

Stella: Bem! E você? Tirando o pequeno desentendimento com a patroa?

House: Muito bem – sem emoção – e o que te traz a Princeton?

Stella: Já disse; vim ver vocês!

House: Sei!

Stella: É sério!

Cuddy: Ele está a caminho – se juntando a dupla – do que vocês fofocavam?

Stella: Sobre seu namorado/babá.

Cuddy: Ele não é babá!

Stella: Não importa o quanto você negue, pra mim ele é babá! – Cuddy rolou os olhos – Greg! Soube que você esteve em Mayfield.

House: Estive – lembrando o porquê foi para lá.

Stella: E como você está aqui, presumo que ou você está curado ou fugiu.

House: Fugi! Não agüentava mais ficar lá!

Stella: Imagino! – rindo – e você Lisa; você é mãe! Até que enfim!

Cuddy: Obrigada! – sorriu – ela é a coisa mais importante do mundo pra mim!

Stella: Sei como é!

House: E o Adam?

Stella: Ele está tão lindo; está maior que eu! Ele está naquela fase em que ele finge que a mãe não existe; está uma maravilha ficar perto dele!

House: Você não da uns tapas nele? Castigo? – rindo.

Stella: Eu deixo isso pro pai dele fazer! É melhor!

Cuddy: Por falar nele; ele sabe que você está aqui?

House: Vamos descobrir! – pegando o celular.

Stella: Agora vocês concordam um com o outro?!

House: Está ocupado. Droga!

Stella: Claro que ele sabe que estou aqui! Que tipo de esposa eu seria se não contasse?!

Eles ficaram conversando por um tempo até Lucas chegar.

Cuddy: Não faça comentários desnecessários, por favor!

Stella: Então você quer que eu não abra a boca, é isso?

Cuddy: Quase – rindo.

House: É melhor eu ir!

Stella: Imagina! Pra quem eu falarei meus comentários desnecessários? – ele riu.

House: Eu fico! Mas vou sentar ali – apontou para a cadeira da chefa.

Lucas: Oi amor! – entrando e beijando a médica.

Cuddy: Olá! – corando um pouco – oi Rach.

Rachel: Mãe! – a única palavra que ela sabia.

Cuddy: Stella essa é a Rachel; Rach essa é a tia Stella, amiga da mamãe.

Stella: Oi coisa fofa! Ela é linda!

Cuddy: Eu sei! – ela estava tão entretida em apresentar a filha que esqueceu o namorado – aé! Stella esse é o Lucas; Lucas essa é a Stella!

Lucas: Prazer Stella! – apertando a mão da moça.

Stella: O prazer é meu Lucas! – retribuiu o gesto.

Lucas: Do que vocês falavam?

Cuddy: Várias coisas!

Lucas: De onde vocês se conhecem?

Cuddy: Faculdade! Ela era minha colega de quarto.

Lucas: Que legal! Você também é médica?

Stella: Não!

Lucas: Ah – Cuddy enviou um olhar para a amiga continuar a falar.

Stella: Eu trabalho num escritório bem menor que esse.

Lucas: Que legal! Apesar de achar chato trabalhar em lugares fechados. As pessoas ficam mal-humoradas e estressadas. Acho que a expectativa de vida dessas pessoas é reduzida – falando mais que a boca – mas eu acho que você vai viver bastante!

Stella olhou para Cuddy com uma cara de 'seu namorado é otário'. House ria.

Stella: E o que você faz Lucas?

Lucas: Eu sou detetive particular! – falou orgulhoso.

Stella: Jura? E você é particular, pois não conseguiu passar no exame da polícia? – ele arregalou os olhos.

Lucas: N-não... Quer dizer, mais ou menos – ele estava desconfortável com o assunto – mas me conte como era a Lisa na faculdade?

Stella: Você não é detetive? Descubra!

Cuddy: Stella – um pouco brava – por favor.

Stella: Ok... Ela era uma boa aluna!

Lucas: Que bom!

Stella: E sabia escolher seus namorados!

Cuddy: Stella!

Stella: Ok! Desculpa, é que a viagem foi longa!

Lucas: Sem problemas! Onde você mora?

Stella: Washington.

Lucas: Legal! Estive lá mês passado.

Stella: Jura? Se eu soubesse podíamos marcar para tomar alguma coisa! – tentando ser gentil.

Lucas: Verdade!

Stella: Espera! Mês passado você estava lá?

Lucas: Sim – confuso.

Stella: Mesmo se a gente se conhecesse não daria para tomarmos nada. Sabe por quê?

Lucas: Não!

Stella: Eu saí do meu escritório! – Cuddy sabia que na verdade ela estava sendo sarcástica.

Lucas: Bom pra você! Pra onde você foi?

Stella: Eu estava em Miami!

Lucas: Férias?

Stella: Trabalho! Lá é quente sabia!

Lucas: Já estive lá também! Que tipo de trabalho foi fazer por lá?

Stella: Nossa, está quente aqui – e tirou seu terninho cinza, revelando seu distintivo do FBI e sua arma na cintura – respondendo sua pergunta: eu fui, pois teve uns problemas envolvendo drogas e contrabando e me chamaram! Sabe como é; às vezes temos que sair do escritório!

Lucas ficou branco.

Cuddy: Tudo bem? – preocupada com a reação do namorado.

Lucas: Tudo! E-eu vou deixar vocês conversarem as sós! Deve ter várias coisas para conversar... A gente se vê em casa! Tchau – e saiu ligeiro dali.

House: Bravo! – aplaudia.

Cuddy: Cala a boca! Por que você fez isso, Stella? – brava.

Stella: Ele é ridículo, Lisa! Se fosse pra namorar um palhaço daquele, continuasse sozinha ou com o Greg!

House: Hey! Eu me sinto ofendido assim!

Stella: Qual é! Todo mundo sabe que vocês se amam!

Cuddy: O Lucas não é palhaço! – ignorando o comentário – eu gosto dele!

Stella: Ele fala demais! Não sei como você agüenta!

House: Carência faz as pessoas a fazerem coisas absurdas!

Cuddy: Contratar prostitutas é um desses absurdos! Se entupir de drogas! Eu estou num relacionamento sério!

House: Pelo o amor de Deus! Você chama isso de sério? Você só está com ele por que ele fica com a Rachel enquanto você brinca de médica! Isso não é amor ou coisa do tipo! – dez segundos depois sentiu o rosto arder pelo tapa que recebeu.

Cuddy: Sai daqui! – apontando para a porta.

Stella: Sempre dizendo na hora errada – rindo.

House: Passa no meu escritório depois – ele ria também.

Stella: Passo! – e ele saiu – uau! Ele ainda mexe com você.

Cuddy: Você está louca? Ele é um idiota!

Stella: Um idiota que você ama!

Cuddy: Amei! Não amo mais! – ela estava vermelha de raiva.

Stella: Isso! Nesses momentos é bom mentir para nós mesmos.

Cuddy: Isso é culpa sua!

Stella: Minha culpa? Como minha culpa?

Cuddy: Você sempre fica do lado dele!

Stella: Pára! Não é verdade! Eu fico do lado dos dois! Agora se um deles age como uma criança, o que eu posso fazer!

Cuddy: E eu sou a criança?

Stella: Lógico! Desde que ele saiu de Mayfield, ele tenta do jeito dele provar que está mudado e o que você faz? Agarra o primeiro par de calças disponível! Pelo o amor, né!

Cuddy: Você acha mesmo que ele mudou? – perguntou depois de um tempo.

Stella: Você sabe que sim! E você sabe o que tem que fazer!

Cuddy: O que?

Stella: Largar o palhaço do Douglas!

Cuddy: Como você sabe o sobrenome dele?

Stella: Bom... – e tirou uma pasta da bolsa.

Cuddy: Você investigou o cara? – inconformada.

Stella: Não pense como investigação, mas sim como... Pesquisa! – abrindo a pasta.

Cuddy: Por isso você falou sobre não passar no exame da polícia!

Stella: Ele seria um bom policial...

Cuddy: Você acha?

Stella: Não – rindo – ele fala demais!

Cuddy: Como você é ruim! – riu também – vamos tomar café!

Stella: Até que enfim falou algo que faz sentido!

As duas tomavam café quando Wilson apareceu.

Wilson: Você não autorizou o House a amputar o braço daquela garotinha, autorizou?

Cuddy: Claro que não!

Wilson: Que bom! – aliviado – pois o Chase descobriu o que a menina tinha.

Cuddy: Menos mal! Wilson, quero te apresentar minha melhor amiga Stella Spencer!

Stella: Olá James Wilson!

Wilson: Olá Stella, prazer!

Stella: O prazer é meu!

Wilson: De onde vocês se conhecem?

Stella: Na penitenciária feminina de New York.

Wilson: O que? – quase caiu pra trás.

Cuddy: Stella! É mentira Wilson!

Stella: Desculpa! Nos conhecemos na faculdade – entre risos.

Wilson: Ah bom! – colocando a mão no peito.

Cuddy: Ela é louca, não liga!

Wilson: Ok! – riu – foi um prazer Stella, mas eu tenho que ir! – desligando o barulhento bipe.

Stella: Sem problemas!

Wilson: Tchau Cuddy!

Cuddy: Tchau – acenando – ele é um bom amigo – de costas para a amiga.

Stella: James Evan Wilson...

Cuddy: Como você sabe o nome do meio dele? – virando e vendo o porquê de ela saber – você investigou o Wilson também?

Stella: Claro! E por que eu não investigaria?

Cuddy: Isso é contra a lei sabia!

Stella: Não me confunda com sua babá! Isso que eu faço é legal! – rindo.

Cuddy: Você não vai me chatear com isso, vai?

Stella: Claro que vou! Eu sei que no fundo você ama o seu médico-problema!

Cuddy: Não amo!

Stella: Lisa... Olho nos meus olhos e diga: Eu não amo Gregory House!

Cuddy: Tá! – e olhou nos olhos da amiga – Eu...

Stella: Você?

Cuddy: Você é muito chata sabia! – desviando o olhar. Stella ria e as duas se aprofundaram no assunto "House".

Stella: Vocês se beijaram? – gritando.

Cuddy: Você é muito escandalosa! – rindo. Por sorte elas já haviam voltado para a sala da médica.

Stella: Conte-me como foi, por que foi, onde foi? – só um pouco curiosa.

Cuddy: Foi logo após a primeira adoção não ter dado certo...

Stella: Aé! A mãe resolveu ficar com a menina, não é?

Cuddy: Sabe, existe uma coisa menos "invasão de privacidade", que se chama telefone! E por "invasão de privacidade" me refiro as essas malditas pastas! – ela disse, mas não ficou brava; ele ria.

Stella: Se eu ligasse você não me contaria do beijo.

Cuddy: Lógico que contaria!

Stella: Mas não vamos falar sobre isso! Você estava me contando como se pegaram!

Cuddy: A gente não se pegou! Foi só um beijo – e ela começou a lembrar – ele foi a minha casa, falou coisas idiotas e me beijou!

Stella: Que fofo!

Cuddy: Fofo? Pensa como eu fiquei depois!

Stella: Com mais certeza que ele te ama! – falando o óbvio!

Cuddy: Talvez – corando.

Stella: Ah amiga! Você devia ver sua cara quando fala dele!

Cuddy: Cara de raiva, isso sim!

Stella: Como ele estragou o momento?

Cuddy: Na hora ele não fez nada! Rolou um clima entre nós uns dias depois, mas não passou de provocações. E depois do que aconteceu com o hospital...

Stella: O que aconteceu com o hospital?

Cuddy: Um doido entrou e fez umas 10 pessoas de refém, e entre os dez estava quem?

Stella: Ah! O caso do Jason Harris – abrindo uma pasta – nome sugestivo...

Cuddy: Claro que isso está ai... – rolando os olhos.

Stella: Tá, mas continua que o resto não está aqui!

Cuddy: Ai, eu fiquei sem escritório e fiquei no dele.

Stella: Por quê?

Cuddy: Porque a sala dele é grande o suficiente para dois – Stella ria – o que é engraçado?

Stella: O fato de você não conseguir ficar longe dele!

Cuddy: Continuando... Depois que reformaram aqui, eu vim ver! E essa mesa estava aqui.

Stella: O que tem essa mesa? – intrigada.

Cuddy: Essa mesa era a que eu usava na faculdade.

Stella: Essa mesa? – folheando as folhas de sua pasta – isso não está aqui! – desesperada.

Cuddy: Não está – rindo – como eu ia dizendo: a única pessoa que sabia e tinha a mesa era minha mãe! E eu não ligue pedindo a mesa!

Stella: O Greg pediu? – praticamente em pé na cadeira.

Cuddy: Eu acho que sim!

Stella: Que fofo! E você foi correndo agradecer com seus lábios, né?

Cuddy: Eu fui, mas quando cheguei lá, ele estava acompanhado! E não era com paciente.

Stella: Que cachorro! – chocada.

Cuddy: Muito! – o telefone tocou – Alô?

House: A Stella, por favor!

Cuddy: Só um momento – bufou – é pra você.

Stella: Pelo brilho nos olhos é o Greg – pegou o telefone – fala coração!

House: Você não vai vir aqui? Ou vai ficar só com a Lisa?

Stella: Eu não vou ficar só com a Lisa! Nós já vamos subir!

Cuddy e House: Nós?

Stella: Sim! Nós duas vamos até sua sala conversar como sempre fizemos!

Cuddy: Eu não vou!

House: Eu não quero que ela venha!

Stella: Ok! A gente já se vê! – e desligou o aparelho – vamos!

Cuddy: Qual parte do "eu não vou" você não entendeu?

Stella: O "não"! Vamos!

Cuddy: Stella eu não vou!

Stella: Vamos sim! Por favorzinho! – fazendo cara de criança.

Cuddy: Não! – decidida.

Stella: Lisa Cuddy não me faça sacar minha arma – colocou a mão na cintura.

Cuddy: Não precisa ser violenta! – sorriu – eu vou!


	2. Chapter 2

House: Miss Simpatia! Até que enfim! Pensei que nunca mais ia sair de lá! – disse quando as duas entraram.

Stella: Foi mal! É que nos empolgamos num assunto e estávamos discutindo sobre ele.

House: Jimmy essa é a Miss Washington Stella Spencer! Miss esse é o Jimmy!

Stella: Já nos conhecemos lá embaixo. Oi Jimmy!

Wilson: Oi!

House: Quem apresentou vocês?

Wilson: A Cuddy!

House: Ah! – olhando para a médica – e sobre qual assunto as dondocas falavam?

Stella: Você! – Cuddy lhe enviou um olhar do mal – quer dizer... Vocês... Do hospital!

House: Sei! – rindo, pois Cuddy ficou vermelha ao olhar para ele – Jimmy! Pergunte qual é a profissão dela?

Stella: Por que ele perguntaria qual é minha profissão? – confusa.

House: Por que ele não acreditou no que eu disse!

Stella: Você não acredita que eu seja agente? – perguntou pro oncologista.

Wilson: Eu acredito em você se você me disser! É que eu não acredito nele!

Stella: Às vezes eu também não acredito! – os dois riram – mas eu não sou agente!

House: Não? – agora ele estava confuso – você é o que?

Stella: Diretora do departamento Anti-Drogas e Contrabando do FBI!

Wilson: Sério? Que legal!

House: É a mesma coisa – implicando com ela – mas não te chamei para falar só de você! Vamos falar de outras coisas...

Stella: Putz esqueci de ligar o celular! – pegando o aparelho – meu chefe vai enfartar!

House: Achei que você não tivesse chefe.

Stella: Lógico que eu tenho; ele é legal! Eu só não o amo do jeito que você ama a sua, mas eu gosto dele! – foi a vez de o House enviar o olhar do mal para ela – boa tarde senhor! – e se afastou para falar no celular.

House: Senta ai Wilson! Você é bem-vinda também Cuddy!

Cuddy: Obrigada! – sorriu.

Wilson: A gente podia comer alguma coisa mais tarde.

House: A gente podia ir pra casa e comer lá!

Stella: Boa idéia! O que acha Lisa? – ele ainda estava no telefone.

Cuddy: A Rachel está em casa me esperando.

Stella: Paga mais 10 pratas pra sua babá ficar com ela – rindo.

Cuddy: Já tá perdendo a graça!

Stella: Oh não fica brava comigo! – fazendo beiçinho – come com a gente!

Cuddy: Eu vou! Mas eu levo a Rachel!

Stella: Isso! Ai eu passo mais tempo com a minha afilhada linda... Não estou falando com o senhor, senhor! Eu estou a caminho. Até mais – desligou o aparelho – droga eu tenho que ir!

Cuddy: Sabia que você não veio só ver a gente! – cruzou os braços.

Stella: Ah... Eu pelo menos passei pra falar oi! – sorrindo – é melhor que nada! Que horas é para ir para sua casa?

House: As 8 está bom.

Stella: Perfeito, então as oito eu apareço! Beijos povo! – e saiu.

Wilson: Ela é legal!

House: Ela é doida – sorriu – eu a amo! – Wilson discretamente observou a reação de Cuddy, que foi nula.

Cuddy: Eu também amo essa doida!

Wilson: Como vocês dois conhecem ela?

House: Ela entrou no mesmo ano que eu em Michigan.

Cuddy: E 2 anos depois, quando eu entrei, eu dividi o quarto com ela.

Wilson: Ah! Que legal que você mantém contato depois de tantos anos.

House: Falando assim parece que foi há 50 anos atrás!

Cuddy: É! Eu não sou tão velha assim!

Wilson: Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... – rolando os olhos enquanto os dois riam – vocês são dois bobos! – e saiu.

Sim, os dois estavam sozinhos.

Eles param de rir e ficaram se encarando. Azul no azul. Muita coisa passava na cabeça dos dois naquele momento, mas nenhum deles estragaria aquele eye contact por nada!

Cuddy: Eu já vou – levantou, mas ele a chamou.

House: Cuddy?

Cuddy: Sim?

House: Te espero as oito!

Cuddy: Até as oito então! – e saiu.

As nove estavam os quatro mais a Rachel conversando alegremente.

House: Deixe-me segurar sua arma?

Stella: Não!

House: Por favor!

Stella: Você vai me deixar operar alguém?

House: Não!

Stella: Então não!

House: Eu deixo você ficar do meu lado e tocar um órgão!

Stella: Jura? – ele balançou a cabeça – então eu deixo você segurar a arma sem munição.

House: Eu posso dar um volta com ela?

Stella: Depende... Quantos órgãos eu vou poder tocar?

House: Humm... Três!

Stella: Fechado! – e selaram o acordo com um aperto de mão.

Cuddy: Não! – gritando – perderam o juízo?

Stella e House: Mooooomm! – infantilmente – por favor!

Cuddy: De jeito nenhum! Por dois motivos: 1º Stella você tem medo de sangue e 2º O Greg já é louco sem uma arma, imagine segurando uma!

House: Vai estar descarregada! Dã!

Cuddy: Não interessa!

Stella: E eu não tenho medo de sangue! Eu tenho medo de ver o meu sangue!

Cuddy: Não quero ouvir! Eu não vou permitir que isso aconteça no hospital!

House: Tá! Vamos fazer assim: a gente acha um cara morto na rua e fazemos a cirurgia lá mesmo.

Stella: Combinado!

Cuddy: Vocês são loucos!

Wilson: Vamos jogar alguma coisa? – pegando o baralho – poker?

House e Stella: Strip Poker! – gritaram em seguida.

Wilson e Cuddy: Não!

Stella: Vocês são muito caretas!

House: Então vamos jogar Drink Poker!

Stella: Vamos!

Wilson: É melhor que Strip Poker. Eu topo! Cuddy?

Cuddy: Ok... Eu jogo!

Stella: Então vamos às regras: quem perder vira 3 doses seguidas!

House, Cuddy e Wilson: Ok!

Stella: E responde uma pergunta de cada um dos três!

House: Por quê?

Stella: Pra ficar mais interessante do que ver o outro ficar bêbado à toa!

Ela e Wilson foram arrumar a mesa enquanto Cuddy olhava a filha que dormia no sofá.

Stella: Vamos começar!

Os quatro sentaram a mesa; House deu as cartas.

Wilson: Quais tipos de perguntas podemos fazer?

Stella: Qualquer tipo! Desde a mais inocente até as mais reveladoras – olhou sugestivamente para os amigos – e tem que responder a verdade.

Wilson: Então vamos descobrir vários segredos nessa mesa.

Cuddy e House não falavam; começavam a se perguntar por que aceitaram a jogar.

O primeiro a sair foi o Wilson.

Wilson: Droga! – bebeu as doses – perguntem.

House: Com quantas pacientes você já dormiu?

Wilson: House!

House: Relaxa! Tudo o que for dito nessa mesa, permanecerá nessa mesa.

Wilson olhou para as duas mulheres: Ok... Uma!

Cuddy: Wilson! Sério?

Wilson: Não é uma coisa que eu me orgulhe...

Cuddy: Pensei que fosse brincadeira do House!

House: Mas é verdade! O safadinho aqui traçou a paciente terminal dele!

Stella: Minha nossa!

Wilson: Próxima pergunta – escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

Stella: Por que você foi preso?

Wilson: Oi?

Stella: Em New Orleans.

Wilson: Foi um mal entendido! – olhou para House.

House: E não foi minha culpa! – fazendo cara de santo.

Stella: Eu investigo isso depois então – sorriu – Lisa sua vez.

Cuddy: Você se arrependeu em doar parte do seu fígado para seu paciente?

Stella: Você doou parte do seu fígado pra um desconhecido? – chocada.

Wilson: Ele não é um desconhecido! Ele é meu amigo! E não eu não me arrependo de ter doado parte do meu fígado.

E eles voltaram para o jogo. Em 4 rodadas, tudo sobre vida de Wilson foi descoberto. Na quinta rodada, House perdeu.

Tanto House quanto Cuddy ficaram com o c*zinho na mão, pois Stella os conhecia demais e provavelmente a pergunta de certo modo afetaria os dois.

Wilson: Eu começo – chapado – House…

House: Sim Jimmy!

Wilson: Por que você… - pensou um pouco – sempre rouba meu almoço?

House: Isso é uma pergunta séria?

Wilson: É!

House: Tá… Eu roubo seu almoço porque sou muito preguiçoso para fazer o meu!

Wilson: Mas você cozinha bem!

House: Mas eu sou mais preguiçoso do que cozinheiro – os três riram – próxima pergunta!

Stella: Eu tenho uma ótima! – ele realmente ficou assustado.

House: Qual é? – nervoso.

Stella: Espera que meu celular está tocando – e foi atender o aparelho.

Wilson: Então você pergunta Cuddy.

Stella: É Lisa pergunta você... Pode falar! – ao telefone.

Cuddy: Ah... Com quantas pacientes você já dormiu?

House: Sério? – sorriu.

Cuddy: Estou sem idéias! – se derretendo com o sorriso dele.

House: Ok... Nenhuma!

Cuddy: Que bom!

Stella: Voltei! O que você perguntou?

Cuddy: Se ele já dormiu com alguma paciente.

Stella: Já? – olhou para o amigo.

House: Não!

Stella: Bom mesmo!

House: Você dá as cartas Cuddy...

Stella: Hey! Falta a minha pergunta!

House: Não há necessidade!

Stella: Como não? Se não houvesse a brincadeira não chamaria... – o celular tocou de novo – mas que droga! Alô?...Como vocês não acham?...Estava na pasta em cima da mesa!... Vocês têm idéia do que tinha na naquela pasta?... Tá! Eu to indo ai! – e desligou o aparelho – tenho que ir!

Cuddy: O que aconteceu?

Stella: Eles não estão encontrando umas provas do caso; e são provas importantes! Agora eu tenho que ir pra lá! – visivelmente brava, pegando as chaves do carro – desculpa atrapalhar o jogo.

House: Era um jogo idiota! Não se preocupe – aliviado.

Stella: Mas amanhã eu te pergunto! Beijos – e foi embora.

Wilson: Ela é brava!

Cuddy: Pior que é!

Wilson: E ela tem uma arma! Se a polícia a parar, ela está ferrada.

House: Acho que não! – riu.

Wilson: Uau – ele percebeu algo – acho que estou bêbado!

Cuddy: Você acha? – rindo.

Wilson: Acho!

House: Você bebeu mais da metade da garrafa de uísque! Eu tenho certeza que você está bêbado!

Wilson: Então vou reformular minha frase: eu tenho certeza que estou bêbado! – ele também ria – é melhor eu ir dormir. Boa noite.

House e Cuddy: Boa noite! – mas Wilson não se mexeu.

House: Desistiu de dormir?

Wilson: Eu não consigo levantar!

House: Meu Deus! Virei babá de marmanjo! – levantando – vem que eu te ajudo! – pegou o amigo pelo braço.

Cuddy: E eu ajudo vocês dois! – já que um estava bêbado e o outro era manco. Wilson ficou no meio dos dois.

Wilson: Uau Cuddy! – olhando pra médica.

Cuddy: O que?

Wilson: Você é linda! – ela corou um pouco – não é House?

House: É sim! – ela corou mais ainda.

Cuddy: Obrigada.

Wilson: O Gregory é um cara de sorte por ter você!

Cuddy: Hã?

Wilson: Vocês formam um casal bonito!

House: Ok! – jogou o amigo na cama – amanhã a gente agradece!

Wilson já estava dormindo.

Os dois saíram do quarto e voltaram para a sala.

Cuddy: Eu ajudo a limpar a bagunça – ela tentou.

House: Espera – ele a segurou pelo braço – quero fazer uma pergunta.

Cuddy: Eu não perdi no poker – sorriu, porém onde os dedos dele tocavam, sua pele queimava.

House: Por que o Lucas? – pergunto de uma vez.

Cuddy: O que? Eu não vou responder isso!

House: Responda-me e eu a deixo em paz!

Cuddy: Faz assim: você me deixa em paz e eu não respondo nada! – tentou se soltar das mãos fortes dele, mas não conseguiu – me solta!

House: Você o ama? Ele te faz feliz?

Cuddy: Sim, ele me faz feliz! Muito feliz!

House: Mas você não o ama!

Cuddy: House me larga! – ela só não gritava, pois Rachel dormia no sofá.

House: Admita Lisa! Você não o ama! – ele também não gritava.

Cuddy: Quer saber! Eu posso não amar intensamente o Lucas, mas eu estou tentando! Ele é uma ótima pessoa, um bom amigo, ele gosta de mim e da minha filha! Ele não faz brincadeiras de mau gosto, não brinca com meus sentimentos e se importa com eles!

House: Eu me importo com seus sentimentos – falou baixo.

Cuddy: Não, você não se importa! Você se importa com os seus! É sempre você em primeiro lugar e eu estou cansada disso! – ela se soltou dele e foi pegar a filha, mas ele a segurou pela cintura e lhe beijou.

Ele colocou a mão na nuca dela para impedir que ela escapasse. Ela tentava empurrá-lo, mas ao pouco foi cedendo aquele beijo tão esperado.

Mas cedeu por pouco tempo.

Cuddy: Não faça mais isso! – o empurrou com força.

House: Você quer isso o tanto quanto eu!

Cuddy: Não coloque palavras na minha boca! – pegando a filha – seu cretino! – e saiu.


	3. Chapter 3

House ficou arrasado. Sentou no sofá e ficou pensando no que aconteceu. Resolveu ligar para Stella, mas seu celular estava desligado, então deixou uma mensagem na caixa postal e pegou no sono no sofá mesmo.

Se ele pegou no sono, Cuddy mal piscava. Ela chegou tão nervosa em casa que quase bateu o carro na parede da garagem. Deu um banho rápido em Rachel e depois foi tomar o seu.

Lá pelas 5 da manhã, seu celular piscou informando que ela recebia uma mensagem. 'Ele disse o que aconteceu. Você provavelmente está acordada e eu estou aqui fora se quiser conversar.'

Cuddy saiu com cuidado da cama, olhou pela janela e viu a amiga encostada em seu carro. Em movimentos rápidos ela colocou o roupão e desceu para encontrar Stella.

Stella: Sabia que você estaria acordada! – sorrindo.

Cuddy: Culpa do seu amigo!

Stella: Ele te beijou e daí?

Cuddy: E daí? Como você acha que eu fique?

Stella: Dramática? – rindo.

Cuddy: Se for pra rir da minha cara eu volto pra dentro!

Stella: Dramática e sensível! – Lisa virou as costas e andou – to brincando! O que ele fez foi idiota!

Cuddy: Foi mesmo! – voltando – ele não devia ter feito o que fez.

Stella: Mas fez! Você sabe que é da natureza dele fazer coisas sem sentido! E sabendo disso, devia ter se aproveitado da situação!

Cuddy: Você não está ajudando.

Stella: O que quer que eu diga?

Cuddy: A coisa certa! Me ajuda! – foi um pedido sincero.

Stella: Ok... Eu acho que vocês não são mais adolescentes e que sabem muito bem o que fazem! Essas briguinhas pra atormentar um ao outro não cola mais! Tá na cara que vocês se gostam – respirou fundo e continuou – mas, vocês gostam de complicar as coisas, como namorar o Douglas, o que eu posso dizer? "Larga ele Lees, você nasceu para ficar com o Greg!". Isso adiantou? Não! Então o que posso dizer agora é que eu espero que tenha feito à escolha certa e que você seja feliz com sua babá!

Cuddy ficou um tempo olhando pro chão, absorvendo o que a amiga acabara de dizer.

Stella: Fala alguma coisa, pelo o amor de Deus!

Cuddy: Você está certa!

Stella: Claro que eu estou certa... Sobre o que?

Cuddy: Não adianta insistir em algo errado! Eu mereço ser feliz!

Stella: Lógico que merece!

Cuddy: E o Lucas é a opção certa!

Stella: Claro que o... Lucas?

Cuddy: É! Ele é carinhoso, amigo, fofo e gosta de mim!

Stella: Você consegue essas mesmas coisas com um cachorro! – indignada.

Cuddy: Você tá louca? Eu estou seguindo seu conselho!

Stella: Agora você resolve ouvir meus conselhos? E as milhões de vezes que eu disse pra você se acertar com o Greg e você não ouviu?

Cuddy: Eu já disse que não vou insistir no mesmo erro! Eu estou feliz com o Lucas e é com ele que eu quero ficar!

Stella estava atônica. Estava quase babando pensando em algo coerente pra dizer.

Cuddy: Fala alguma coisa, pelo o amor de Deus! – rindo da cara da amiga.

Stella: Sério? – foi o máximo que ela conseguiu.

Cuddy: Sério!

Stella: Então... Ok! Eu vou ficar feliz por você! – e lançou um 'joinha' pra ela.

Cuddy: Eu te amo sua doida! – e abraçou a amiga.

Stella: Doida mesmo! – ainda não acreditando no que ouviu.

Cuddy: Eu vou entrar porque está na hora de me arrumar para o trabalho.

Stella: Ok! Eu já vou também!

Cuddy: A gente vai se ver hoje?

Stella: Vou pensar no seu caso! Tchau!

Cuddy: Tchau! – viu a amiga ir embora e entrou.

Já do lado dentro; checou se a filha estava bem e foi pro quarto se arrumar. Mas antes observou Lucas dormindo. Ele parecia um anjinho dormindo; Lisa sentou ao lado dele e depositou um beijo em seus lábios. Num movimento ninja ele a puxou e num piscar de olhos ele estava em cima dela.

Cuddy: Então você está acordado – fazendo carinho nele.

Lucas: Pois é! Eu virei pro lado e cadê você? Aí fiquei preocupado.

Cuddy: Tão preocupado que nem foi me procurar – fazendo charminho.

Lucas: Ah... Eu sei que você sabe se cuidar! – rindo.

Cuddy: Você é um fofo sabia?! – fazendo trilhas de beijos pelo pescoço até a boca dele.

Lucas: Eu sei! – retribuindo os beijos – e onde a senhorita estava?

Cuddy: Conversando com a Stella lá fora.

Lucas: As – olhou pro relógio – 5 da manhã?

Cuddy: Foi à hora que ela saiu do serviço.

Lucas: Sei... Ela gosta do serviço não é?!

Cuddy: Gosta!

Lucas: Também o pai, irmão e marido no FBI, se ela não gostasse... – sorrindo.

Cuddy: Como você sabe... – e viu que ele segurava uma pasta – vocês essas malditas pasta!

Lucas: É pesquisa, amor!

Cuddy: Claro que é – rolando os olhos.

Lucas: É igual você colocar o nome de um famoso no Google e saber tudo da vida dele.

Cuddy: Com certeza!

Lucas: Se eu não pesquisasse, não iria saber que ela é formada em Direito ou que ela já participou e ganhou de um campeonato de camiseta molhada!

Cuddy: Existe um outro jeito de saber.

Lucas: Não diga que é conhecendo a pessoa?!

Cuddy: Faz isso por mim – fazendo olhos do gatinho do Shrek.

Lucas: Não! Tudo menos isso!

Cuddy: Por favor! É importante pra mim.

Lucas: Por quê?

Cuddy: Porque eu quero que meu namorado conheça melhor minha melhor amiga!

Lucas: Ah não – fazendo birra.

Cuddy: Por favor, Lu! – beijando mais uma vez o namorado.

Lucas: Ela tem uma arma! – se entregando aos beijos.

Cuddy: Eu falo pra ela não trazer – rindo.

Lucas: Ok...

Cuddy: Eba! Então está combinado; amanhã o jantar começará as 7!

Lucas: Tá bom... Se for pra nos conhecer, então vou perguntar sobre o filho dela com o House!

Cuddy: O que?

Lucas: O Adam!

Cuddy: O que tem ele?

Lucas: É filho do House! Você não sabia disso?

Cuddy: Isso é mentira!

Lucas: As pastas nunca mentem Lisa!

Cuddy: Eu acho que dessa vez errou! O Adam não é filho do House!

Lucas: Eu tenho um exame de DNA que prova o contrário! – ela pegou o papel e leu _O alegado pai, Gregory House é o progenitor da criança em questão._

Cuddy: Não acredito...

Lucas: Pois acredite! Sua melhor amiga não contou sobre isso pra você! – e Cuddy ficou pensando sobre a possibilidade de House ser pai de seu afilhado. Mas resolveu se arrumar e perguntar isso pessoalmente para ele e Stella.

Stella foi para a casa de Greg, pois precisava conversar com ele. Quando ia bater na porta a mesma abriu.

Wilson: Stella?

Stella: James? Que susto!

Wilson: Eu que o diga! – com a mão no peito.

Stella: Desculpa! – rindo – mas o Greg está ai?

Wilson: Sofá!

Stella: Posso entrar?

Wilson: Claro! Eu estava de saída, mas fique a vontade!

Stella: Obrigada – e Wilson saiu.

Ela foi à direção do sofá e lá estava um Gregory espalhado.

Stella: Preguiçoso, acorda! – nenhuma resposta – vai Gregory, levanta!

House: Humm...

Stella: Eu vou trazer café para nós – foi na cozinha e voltou com duas xícaras – senta para eu sentar.

House: Não...

Stella: Tudo bem! Então eu não conto o que a Lisa falou pra mim – e imediatamente ele sentou – como você é fofoqueiro! – e sentou.

House: O que ela falou? – bebendo um pouco de café.

Stella: Acho que as coisas foram para o lado errado.

House: Como assim?

Stella: Acho que suas investidas acabam por aqui!

House: O que aconteceu? – impaciente.

Stella: E talvez a culpa seja minha!

House: O que você fez? – olhando bravo pra ela.

Stella: Nada de mais... Eu só disse algumas coisas que saíram distorcidas para ela.

House: O QUE VOCÊ DISSE?

Stella: Eu disse que vocês não eram mais adolescentes e que não tinham idade para ficar de briguinhas bestas.

House: Só isso? – confuso.

Stella: Eu posso ter dito que se ela realmente gosta do Lucas, ela devia ficar com ele...

House: Você o que?

Stella: Ah... Não era pra sair assim! Eu disse na intenção de ela perceber que você é o cara pra ela!

House: Mas ela não entendeu isso!

Stella: É... Foi mal!

House: Mal? Foi péssimo!

Stella: Você não vai ficar bravo comigo, vai?

House: Vou!

Stella: Hey, eu não tenho culpa nisso! A culpa é de vocês que ficam nesse chove não molha desgraçado e quando você resolve fazer alguma coisa ela está com outro! Você devia ter ido lá e conversado com ela!

Ele ficou um tempo calado e concluiu.

House: Você está certa!

Stella: Sobre?

House: Sobre tudo! Sobre esse 'chove não molha', ou sobre eu não ter tido mais iniciativa – respirou fundo – ela está melhor com o Lucas.

Stella: O que?

House: É o que ela quer! Se não fosse ela teria ficado depois do beijo! Você disse a coisa certa pra ela.

Stella: Quando vocês resolveram que os meus conselhos eram bons? E por que agora vocês os escutam? – em pé no sofá – ok eu vou me acalmar, respirar fundo. Acho que estou tendo uma crise de sono.

House: Uma o que?

Stella: Crise de sono; faz mais de 24 horas que eu não durmo. Deve ser isso!

House: Besteira – ele levantou.

Stella: Aonde você vai?

House: Vou para o hospital falar com a Lisa.

Stella: Falar que o que eu disse era um sintoma da crise do sono?

House: Não! Isso não existe! Eu quero conversar com ela.

Stella: Tá eu vou junto!

O dois foram para o hospital encontrar a diretora que não estava lá.

House: Onde ela está?

Rose: Eu sei lá!

House: Que tipo de secretaria é você? – nervoso.

Stella: Calma Greg! – segurando o amigo.

Rose: Eu sou assistente dela!

House: Grande coisa!

Stella: Vai pra sua sala que quando ela chegar, eu te chamo! – a contra gosto ele foi – ele é um pouco estressado pela manhã.

Rose: Só pela manhã? – sorriu.

Stella: O dia inteiro – sorriu também – será que eu posso ficar lá dentro?

Rose: Só porque você é legal e o fato de estar armada ser irrelevante.

Stella: Você é uma figura, Rose! – entrou e logo se viu deitada no sofá da amiga.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuddy chegou 10 minutos depois deles. A possível paternidade de House e o fato de Stella não ter contado para Cuddy, a estava deixando totalmente aérea. Ela tinha em mente que seria a primeira coisa a perguntar assim que os visse, e quando chegou e viu o carro dela parado lá, foi direto para a sala de House.

Cuddy: Cadê a Stella?

House: Está na sua sala – pensando que ela soubesse.

Cuddy: Aé? Então vou lá.

House: Eu vou junto!

Cuddy: Vai? – assustada com a reação dele.

House: Calma! Vou em missão de paz – sincero.

Cuddy: Ok... – os dois foram em silêncio até o elevador – então... E o Adam? – ela queria saber.

House: O que tem?

Cuddy: Nada. É que faz tempo que não o vejo e estou com saudades.

House: Ele está bem – deu de ombros.

Cuddy: Você tem falado com ele?

House: Às vezes ele liga ou eu ligo.

Meu Deus era verdade! Pro House ligar pra alguém só podia ser verdade.

E foram em silencio o resto do caminho.

Chegaram na sala da médica e viram Stella dormindo profundamente no sofá.

House: Acho que ela está dormindo.

Cuddy: Jura? – sarcástica.

House: Diz ela que está com crise de sono.

Cuddy: Com o que?

House: É que ela não dormia há mais 24 horas.

Cuddy: Puxa.

House: É... – ele ia falar, mas deu pra trás – e-eu já vou.

Cuddy: Depois passa aqui... Se você quiser.

House: Ok – sorriu e saiu. Ficou parado na porta pensando que não queria adiar aquilo; mesmo que fosse pra falar que queria que ela fosse feliz sem ele; então virou determinado, abriu a porta com força e a fechou na mesma intensidade – Lisa eu...

Stella: O que? – acordou assustada.

Cuddy: Calma, foi a porta! – sorrindo.

Stella: Ah... Que susto – sentando – que horas são?

Cuddy: 6h55min.

Stella: Só? Então estou dormindo há 12 minutos?!

House: É o que parece.

Stella: Aff... Eu vou embora – levantou – ah Lisa, diz pro idiota do seu namorado parar de xeretar minha vida! – irritada.

House: Ele investigou você?

Stella: É!

House: Nossa que otá... – viu a cara de reprovação de Cuddy – quer dizer... Nossa!

Cuddy: Se ele não fizesse, eu não descobriria alguns fatos sobre você. Sobre vocês! – apontou pros dois.

House: Eu?

Stella: Do que você está falando?

Cuddy: Adam! – Stella ficou em silêncio e olhou pro House – é verdade, não é?

Stella: Não acredito – riu debochada.

Cuddy: Por que você nunca me contou?

House: Contou o que?

Stella: Sabe o que a babá dela descobriu?

House: O que? – curioso.

Stella: Que o Adam é seu filho!

House: É o que? – gritou.

Stella: Isso mesmo! – e olhou para Cuddy.

House: Tá louca?! – indignado e olhou para a médica.

Stella: E sabe o que é o pior? Minha melhor amiga prefere acreditar naquele idiota a mim.

House: Sério Lisa? – os olhos estavam arregalados.

Cuddy: Stella eu... – envergonhada em ter duvidado da amiga.

Stella: Eu vou embora! – pegou suas coisas – eu nem devia te mostrar isso – e entregou um envelope pra doutora – tchau Greg! – chateada.

House: Tchau – e olhou a amiga sair – o que tem ai dentro?

Cuddy abriu e tinha um exame de DNA que estava escrito _'O alegado pai, Thomas Spencer é o progenitor da criança em questão.'_ Também tinha 2 fotos; uma do Tom pequeno e outra do Adam com a mesma idade e só dava pra saber quem era quem, pois tinha a data em que as fotos foram tiradas.

Cuddy: Oh... – foi o que ela conseguiu dizer.

House: Eca, você acreditou que eu seria o pai do Adam? Eca!

Cuddy: House, agora não! – pensando em como faria as pazes com Stella.

House: Eca! Eu nunca dormi com ela! Eca! Nem conseguiria!

Cuddy: Pára de falar 'eca'!

House: Tá! Só mais um: Eca! – recebeu um olhar mortal dela – parei.

Cuddy: Ela está brava comigo – se jogando na poltrona.

House: Muito! – se jogando no sofá – o que vai fazer?

Cuddy: Não sei ainda.

House: Tem que ser rápido!

Cuddy: Eu ia convidá-la para ir a minha casa amanhã para conhecer o Lucas melhor... Acho que ela não vai mais!

House: Não mesmo!

Cuddy: Você pode ir também! – como se fosse uma boa idéia.

House: Eu? – desanimado.

Cuddy: É! Porque se você for, ela vai.

House: Negativo!

Cuddy: Por favor?!

House: Ok...

Cuddy: Obrigada!

House: De nada!

Cuddy: Então está combinado! Amanhã às 7 da noite!

House: Ok... – ele levantou – bom, eu vou fingir que trabalho pra minha chefa não encher meu saco! – ela riu.

Cuddy: House espera – ele virou – o que você ia dizer quando entrou aqui?

House: Eu? – ele não esperava que ela lembrasse – nada.

Cuddy: Ia sim!

House: Na verdade... – ele respirou fundo – eu queria pedir desculpas – falou baixo.

Cuddy: Como? – não acreditando no que ouvia.

House: Eu não devia ter te beijado... quer dizer... Você está com o Lucas e eu não o respeitei e nem a você – Cuddy ficou sem reação – a gente se fala depois – e saiu.

Cuddy estava ficando roxa, pois havia prendido a respiração depois do que ele disse. Alguma parte viva de seu cérebro mandou mensagens para ela respirar novamente.

Ela tinha dois dilemas: o House pediu desculpas e Stella brava com ela. Ela iria resolver o segundo primeiro, pois ela havia magoado a amiga. Ela ia para o hotel onde a amiga estava, mas lembrou que tinha uma reunião importante pela manhã, então ficou e iria depois da mesma.

Umas três horas depois, Lisa seguiu para o hotel onde Stella estava hospedada; a moça da recepção ligou para o apartamento da detetive e a mesma liberou Lisa subir. No quarto 951 ela bateu.

Stella: Quem é? – sem abrir a porta.

Cuddy: Papai Noel!

Stella: Estamos em fevereiro, acho que você está um pouco atrasada – abriu a porta.

Cuddy: Posso entrar?

Stella: Claro! Só não se incomode com a presença do meu amante – dando passagem para ela entrar.

Cuddy: Que? – não entendeu até ver 'alguém' deitado na cama e coberto por um lençol – House o que você está fazendo aqui?

House: Traindo? – ainda coberto.

Stella: Na verdade estávamos planejando a chegada do nosso segundo filho!

Cuddy: Stella, sobre isso, eu peço desculpa! Não foi a intenção magoar você!

Stella: Me magoar? Lisa você tem idéia da besteira que você acreditou? Eu não fiquei tão magoada, como fiquei ofendida! Você me chamou de vadia na cara dura!

Cuddy: Não...

Stella: Sim e eu te digo o porquê: o Adam tem 16 anos; só de casamento eu tenho 18; eu conheço o Tom há 22. E em algum lugar nessa relação, você realmente achou que eu iria trair o homem da minha vida com meu melhor amigo? Eca! Ao contrario de vocês dois, eu não fico de enrolação com o Tom. Desde a primeira vez que a gente ficou não se separou mais!

House descobriu a cabeça; Cuddy não sabia o que dizer.

Cuddy: Eu não queria...

Stella: Esquece! Meu dia já ficou pior! – nesse momento o rádio chamou.

Zulu: Sierra estou com nosso lobo no visual!

Stella: Confirma pra mim Zulu – ela estava brava.

Zulu: Confirmado! Nosso lobo chegou a New Jersey!

Stella: Positivo. Atenção a todos da operação Alcatéia: assumam posições e esperem meu comando.

Umas 20 pessoas responderam positivo.

Stella começou a se arrumar.

House: Aonde você vai?

Stella: Passear no bosque, vamos?

House: Sabia que você é grossa quando está de TPM – irritando mais a amiga.

Stella: Cala a boca! Você quer ir ou não?

House: Sério?

Stella: Você não disse que queria perseguir ladrão? Então! Essa é sua oportunidade.

House: Posso chamar o Wilson? – parecendo criança.

Stella: Pode – ela mal acabou de falar e ele ligou para o oncologista.

Cuddy: Sério mesmo que você não vai falar comigo?

Stella: Sério! Você me magoou Lisa!

Cuddy: Ok! – ela já estava irritada – vou embora então! – e saiu sem olhar pra trás.

House: Uau! – olhou pra porta.

Stella: Uau! – ficou ao lado dele – é bom esse seu plano idiota dar certo, se não vou perder a amiga a toa!

House: Não vai não! – beijou a bochecha da amiga – você é demais!

Stella: Eu sei! – sorriu – vamos que estamos atrasados.

Os dois saíram e falavam mais sobre o plano de separar Cuddy e Lucas.

Esse plano não começou como um plano: tudo o que aconteceu até Cuddy ir ao hotel não fazia parte do plano, mas Stella fingir que estava realmente chateada com Lisa, foi coisa das mentes insanas dos dois.


	5. Chapter 5

Cuddy chegou em casa arrasada; sua única melhor amiga estava uma fera com ela. Ela viu Lucas assistindo TV e sentiu uma raiva imensa dele.

Lucas: Oi amor! – sem tirar os olhos da TV.

Cuddy: Lucas – desligou a TV – onde você achou que Adam era filho do House?

Lucas: No... no banco de... de dados? – ele não sabia mentir.

Cuddy: Você inventou isso? – gritando.

Lucas: Não! Só alterei algumas coisas!

Cuddy: Seu idiota! Por que você fez isso?

Lucas: Foi ela quem começou! Eu não dei liberdade pra ela investigar minha vida! Então paguei na mesma moeda!

Cuddy: E o que ela descobriu sobre você era mentira?

Lucas: Não...

Cuddy: Não passou pela sua cabeça que a amizade dela é importante pra mim? – ela não o deixava falar.

Lucas: Eu...

Cuddy: E que por sua causa ela não quer falar comigo? – a cada palavra ela falava mais alto.

Lucas: Não fazia idéia – disse de cabeça baixa. – desculpa.

Cuddy: Eu vou ver a Rachel – deixou o palhaço/idiota/impotente/que arda nos cimento batido do inferno! namorado na sala.

Em um carro escuro em algum lugar de New Jersey, Wilson tentava entender o plano maluco dos dois.

Wilson: Deixa-me ver se entendi: você não está brava com a Cuddy.

Stella: Não.

Wilson: Mas ela acha que você está.

Stella: Sim.

Wilson: E vocês fizeram isso pra ela ficar brava com o Lucas.

House e Stella: Sim.

Wilson: Pra ela terminar com ele.

House: É!

Wilson: E vocês acham que vai dar certo?

Stella: Como você é pessimista Jimmy!

Wilson: Não! Sou realista. E se ela não ficar brava com ele e isso fortalecer o namoro dos dois?

Stella: Er... Acho que não pensamos nisso...

House: Então está na hora do plano B.

Stella: Mas já?

House: É o jeito.

Stella: Mas não temos certeza se o plano A falhou!

House: Vamos ver então... Wilson liga pra Cuddy.

Wilson: Eu? Por quê?

House: Pare de reclamar e liga logo.

Enquanto isso na casa da médica, Lucas tentava a todo custo fazer as pazes com ela.

Lucas: Desculpa Lisa! Foi uma brincadeira de mau gosto, eu sei, mas eu já pedi desculpas!

Cuddy: Lucas, fala com a minha mão! – irritada.

Lucas: Ah Lisa, desculpa – a abraçando – foi mal – e beijando o pescoço dela.

Cuddy: Promete que não vai fazer de novo?

Lucas: Se ela não fizer comigo! – pensando que estava agradando.

Cuddy: Lucas!

Lucas: Não vou! Prometo.

Cuddy: Tá bom! – e virou para beijá-lo. E nisso seu celular tocou – alô?

Wilson: Oi Cuddy!

Cuddy: Oi James, tudo bom?

Wilson: Tudo e com você?

Cuddy: Indo!

Wilson: Você ainda está pensando sobre a Stella?

Cuddy: Sim... Você não está com ela? – confusa.

Wilson: To é que eu vim comprar água – mentira, os dois estavam na frente dele.

Cuddy: Ah! Ela falou alguma coisa?

Wilson: Muito pouco.

Cuddy: Parece que ela está brava?

Wilson: Um pouco, mas o House está conversando com ela e parece que está indo bem.

Cuddy: Jura? Ele está fazendo isso? – surpresa.

Wilson: Sim!

Cuddy: Ah... Que fofo.

Wilson: Eu tenho que voltar agora Cuddy, depois a gente se fala.

Cuddy: Ok James! Até mais!

Wilson: Até – e desligou.

Stella: Bravo! – aplaudido.

House: Meu Jimmy tá crescendo!

Wilson: O que?

Stella: Falar que ele estava falando comigo foi genial!

Wilson: Eu sei – se gabando.

Stella: Agora vamos para o plano B.

Wilson: Que seria...?

Stella: Ser legal com o Lucas!

Cuddy estava assistindo TV com Lucas e Rachel quando a campainha tocou.

Lucas: Eu atendo - e foi abrir a porta e teve uma surpresa.

Stella: Olá! - sorrindo. Ele ficou em choque por um momento.

Wilson: Oi!

Lucas: Olá! - depois de um tempo.

Cuddy: Quem... É? Stella, Wilson e - ela olhou nos olhos dele - House? O que fazem aqui?

Stella: Estávamos aqui perto e resolvemos fazer uma visita.

Cuddy: Claro - sorriu - entrem!

Stella: Tá fazendo um dia bonito aqui fora!

Lucas: É, vamos ficar lá fora.

Cuddy: Ok!

Os homens, menos o House, pegaram cadeiras e as colocaram no jardim da casa, perto da calçada. Jogaram conversa fora por uma hora mais ou menos; Stella sendo o simpática com Lucas e ele retribuindo a simpatia. Enquanto falavam sobre coisas que faziam na faculdade, o celular de Stella tocou.

Stella: Ah não! - olhou no visor.

House: Trabalho?

Stella: Pior - atendeu - fala Adam! - Cuddy deu A olhada para Lucas - não! O carro não é meu!... Pede pro seu pai!... Por isso mesmo que você deve pedir o carro do seu pai, pro seu pai! - e nisso o celular do Lucas tocou.

Lucas: Já volto!

Cuddy: Posso falar com ele? - Stella pediu pra esperar.

Stella: Se você trabalhasse, poderia comprar um carro!... Eu não vou te dar um carro!

Lucas: Desculpa gente, mais eu tenho que ir. Apareceu um caso novo e ... eu tenho que ir!

Cuddy: Ok - se despediu dele.

Lucas: Tchau - para todos.

Stella: Adam, eu não vou discutir com você ...Tchau Lucas - e o viu sair; tirou uma folha do bolso e entregou pra Lisa - assina, por favor.

Cuddy: O que é isso? - leu "Mandato de Busca".

Stella: Confia em mim! - ela assinou; Stella viu que Lucas não estava mais no visual - ok ele já foi! - ao telefone.

30 segundos depois, 3 carros pretos param em frente a casa da doutora, descendo 4 pessoas de cada.

Cuddy: O que está acontecendo? Quem são eles?

Stella: Lisa - fez sinal para que ela ficasse em silêncio e ela ficou; os outros dois médicos também ficaram quietos.

5 minutos depois, um dos policiais fez um 'ok' para Stella e saiu como computadores, algumas caixas, câmeras e outros.

Cuddy: Você pode dizer o que está acontecendo?

Stella: Sua babá é meio que meu serviço - indo pro seu carro.

Cuddy: Marina?

Stella: Não o Lucas! - abrindo o porta mala pra pegar seu colete e arma.

House: Ele traficante?

Stella: Não, mais ou menos. Ouviram falar do Antony D. Tony?

Wilson: Aquele traficante que é procurado em 10 em estados do país?

Stella: O próprio - carregando sua arma.

Cuddy: E o que o Lucas tem a ver com isso? - ainda sem acreditar.

Stella: Antony Douglas Tony.

House: Ele é parente do Lucas? - também chocado.

Stella: Pai, pra ser mais específica.

Os três: Pai?

Stella: Isso! - um dos policias a chamou e ela deixou o trio perplexo.

House: Você sabia de alguma coisa?

Cuddy: Não - tentando lembrar de alguma coisa, mas foi em vão - será que a gente corre perigo?

Wilson: Não sei. Será? Você sabia de alguma coisa?

House: Não... - ele também tentava lembrar.

Stella: Ok - voltando - preciso do celulares de vocês.

House: Pra que?

Stella: Pra segurança de vocês - os três derem - e agora acompanhe esses agentes e entrem no carro.

Cuddy: Você está me assustando.

Stella: Vai ficar tudo bem! Prometo. Agora vão! - cada um entrou em um carro e Stella foi atrás de Lucas.


	6. Chapter 6

Em uma casa luxuosa em New Jersey, um carro luxuoso entrou na garagem. Desceram dois segurança e um senhor alto e magro.

Dora: Boa tarde Sr. Tony - a governanta.

Tony: Boa tarde Dora! Como vão as coisas por aqui?

Dora: Bem! Tenho uma surpresa pro senhor.

Tony: O que é? - curioso.

Lucas: Oi pai!

Tony: Lucas! - feliz em vê-lo - meu filho, quanto tempo! Estava com saudades!

Lucas: Também estava, pai! - abraçando - cadê a Ellen? - irmã caçula dele.

Tony: Ficou com sua mãe. Sabe que não gosto de trazê-la quando estou a serviço. Por falar nisso, vamos ao que interessa: como vai eu serviço?

Lucas: Bem. Tirando a Gail que conseguiu, de novo, ser demitida, mas de resto tudo bem.

Tony: Já 'cuidamos' da Gail. E o que mais?

Lucas: Eu consegui por o Carl no hospital do centro. Só isso.

Tony: Ok. Eu recebi seus relatórios semana passada, devo admitir que estou orgulhoso de você, filho!

Lucas: Obrigado, pai!

Tony: E você está namorando ou sei lá como vocês jovens dizem?

Lucas: Estou sim - sorriu.

Tony: E quem é a moça?

Lucas: Lisa Cuddy.

Tony: Lisa... Essa não é a Dean do PPTH?

Lucas: É.

Tony: Oh Lucas... - passando a mão na testa.

Lucas: O que? Eu tinha que ter acesso ao hospital!

Tony: E o cara que te contratou? O tal de House?

Lucas: Ele não quis mais meus serviços, então eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa! - o pai respirou fundo.

Tony: Ela sabe de alguma coisa?

Lucas: Não né!

Tony: Tem certeza?

Lucas: Tenho!

Tony: E o tal de House?

Lucas: Também não! Ele não gosta mais de mim.

Tony: Por que?

Lucas: Eu roubei a garota dele.

Tony: A Lisa?

Lucas: Sim - rindo.

Tony: Mais alguma coisa que deva saber?

Lucas: Tem. Eles tem uma amiga que trabalha no FBI.

Tony: What? - gritou.

Lucas: Calma!

Tony: Como é que eu vou ter calma Lucas?! Por que você não falou nada antes?

Lucas: Ela chegou ontem! Eu a investiguei, mas não descobri muita coisa.

Tony: Quem é ela?

Lucas: Stella Spencer - entregou uma pasta pra ele.

Tony: Você! - apontou para um de seus seguranças - pesquise-a; quero isso pronto em uma hora.

Segurança: Sim senhor! - e saiu com o outro segurança.

Tony: E o que você descobriu?

Lucas: O pai, irmão e marido são do FBI... - viu o pai fechar os olhos e coçar a cabeça - mas nenhum deles no departamento de tráfico.

Tony: Só isso?

Lucas: Sim.

Tony: E o que ela veio fazer aqui?

Lucas: Visitar os dois.

Tony: Ok, chega de papo que eu quero voltar pra Chicago amanhã de manhã. Você vai voltar também?

Lucas: Não, vou ficar com a Lisa.

Tony: Tá bom. O carregamento está pronto?

E eles resolviam os detalhes do 'serviço'.

Enquanto isso no prédio do FBI.

House, Wilson e Cuddy estavam respondendo tantas perguntas que estavam tontos.

Uma hora exatamente depois o segurança de Tony apareceu na sala.

Segurança: Aqui senhor - devolveu a pasta pra ele.

Tony: Obrigado - abriu a pasta e lançou um olhar do mal pro filho.

Lucas: O que diz ai?

Tony: Leia - deu a pasta pra ele.

Lucas: "Diretora-chefe do Departamento Anti-Drogas e Contrabando" ah...

Tony: "Ah" é isso que você tem a dizer? - bravo.

Lucas: Como é que eu ia saber o que ela fazia?

Tony: Você não disse que a investigou?

Lucas: Mas aonde eu investiguei não tinha isso.

Tony: Lucas... - mais bravo.

Lucas: Ok pai, o que quer que eu faça?

Tony: Dê um 'jeito' nela.

Lucas: 'Jeito'? C-como assim?

Tony: Quero a cabeça dela na minha mesa amanhã, e eu não vou admitir erros Lucas!

Lucas: Sim senhor - acatou a ordem e foi pensar em como faria isso.

De volta ao prédio do FBI.

Wilson foi o primeiro a ser liberado do interrogatório e ficou numa sala com Rachel no colo. 20 minutos depois foi a vez de Cuddy se juntar a ele.

Wilson: Que loucura! - era a primeira vez que eles conversavam - o que te perguntaram lá dentro?

Cuddy: Várias coisa que nem eu lembrava! Por que eu demiti a Gail, por exemplo - pegando Rachel no colo - e pra você?

Wilson: O quanto eu conhecia o Lucas, se eu já fui a casa dele, se ele apresentava algum comportamento estranho, várias coisas também.

Cuddy: E o House?

Wilson: Ainda não saiu.

Numa salinha.

Detetive: Por que você o contratou?

House: Já disse, pra investigar o Wilson! - impaciente.

Detetive: Por que?

House: Porque esse sou eu! Prefiro contratar um investigador a perguntar pro meu amigo por que ele não quer ser meu amigo!

Mais perguntas foram feitas.

Eram quase meia noite quando House se juntou a Cuddy e Wilson.

Cuddy: Graças a Deus você saiu de lá! - aliviada.

Wilson: Pensávamos que você tinha sida detido.

House: Se dependesse do cara que me interrogou, já estaria lá!

Eles sentaram e esperam alguma coisa acontecer.

Lá pelas 3 da manhã eles ouviram um alvoroço do lado de fora da sala.

Cuddy: O que será que está acontecendo?

House: Parece a voz da Stella - dizendo isso a mesma entrou.

Stella: Greg! - ela estava acompanhada com o detetive que o interrogou.

House: Sim?

Stella: O que você sabe do Lucas?

House: Nada!

Stella: Por que você contratou _ele_?

House: Porque os outros PI estavam muito caros.

Stella: O que você sabia da Gail?

House: Quem é essa?

Stella: A enfermeira que roubava remédios da farmácia.

House: Ah! Nada também! Só que ela devia ser sociopata.

Stella: Só isso?

House: Sim.

Stella: Tem certeza?

House: Tenho!

Stella: Pra mim está de bom tamanho, detetive!

Detetive: Lógico que ele concorda com você, ele deve ser seu cachorrinho - falou baixo, mas ela ouviu.

Stella: Como Detetive? - falou alto - repete o que o senhor disse!

Detetive: Não disse nada, senhora - arrependido de ter dito.

Stella: O senhor está contestando meu modo de exercer meu trabalho?

Detetive: Não, senhora!

Stella: Mas é o que parece! - o cara ficou quieto - quando esse caso acabar, passa na minha sala e teremos nossa conversa!

Detetive: Sim, senhora - ele saiu rapidinho de lá.

House: Uau! Você acabou com o cara.

Stella: Greg, você tem certeza que não sabe nada da vida do Lucas?

House: Tenho - respondeu sincero.

Stella: Ótimo! Só isso que eu queria saber!

Cuddy: Quando eles perguntaram da Gail, o que exatamente eles queriam saber?

Stella: Ela trabalhava pra eles.

Cuddy: Trabalhava, no passado?

Stella: Ela morreu.

Os três: What?

Stella: E pela reação vocês não sabiam.

Cuddy: Como assim ela morreu?

Stella: O corpo foi encontrado num beco, com um tiro na cabeça. Pelas investigações ela teria pisado na bola ao ser demitida do hospital e eles não pensaram duas vezes antes de tirar a vida dela.

Wilson: Que horror!

Cuddy: Você acha que corremos perigo? - assustada.

Stella: Não vou mentir pra vocês, mas é melhor ter cuidado.

Zulu: Sierra, temos que ir! - parado na porta.

Stella: Ok, já estou indo - o homem saiu - não fiquem sozinhos, sério! Liguem pro Tom, ele está na cidade, fiquem no hotel com ele, pelo menos até resolvermos esse problema.

Os três: Ok.

Stella: Então tchau - e abraçou cada um - que sensação estranha.

House: Que sensação?

Stella: De que eu não verei vocês de novo.

Cuddy: Ai que horror Stella - ela ficou arrepiada - lógico que você vai ver a gente!

House: Para de falar asneira!

Stella: Que fofo ver vocês concordando! - sorrindo - mas se algo acontecer, espero que vocês se entendam e fiquem juntos! Se não venho puxar os pés de vocês a noite.

House: Sai daqui! - a empurrando.

Stella: Ou então mando mensagens subliminares para o James e ele passa pra vocês!

Wilson: Pode deixar que eu passo!

Stella: Tchau amigos! - deu uma ultima olhada para eles e saiu.

Uns 5 minutos depois o celular do Wilson toca.

Wilson: Alô? Ah espera um pouco - colocou no viva voz - é a Stella.

Stella: Oi!

House: Diga!

Stella: Eu acho que exagerei um pouco sobre não ver mais vocês.

Cuddy: Um pouco? Exagerou muito!

Stella: Eu sei, mommy! Mas eu esqueci que sou 'inmorrivél' - rindo.

House: 'Inmorrivél' e analfabeta também - rindo também.

Stella: Então vou fazer uma proposta.

Cuddy: E qual seria?

Stella: Eu faço minha pergunta pro Greg e ele responde a próxima vez que a gente se ver.

House: Que pergunta? - confuso.

Stella: Do jogo de ontem!

House: Aff Stella, como você vive do passado!

Stella: Tá com medinho doutor?

House: Não! Que proposta idiota!

Stella: Hey, eu morro, eu escolho a proposta. E eu tenho direito de morrer sabendo das coisas!

Cuddy: Para de falar besteira! - ela estava ficando irritada.

Stella: Viu Greg! Você está deixando a mulher nervosa!

House: Fala logo o que você quer!

Stella: Então vou fazer minha pergunta e a próxima vez que nos vermos você responde.

House: Você já disse isso; faz logo a pergunta!

Stella: Wilson, você será minha testemunha, caso o Greg esqueça da pergunta.

Wilson: Ok - se divertindo.

Stella: Então lá vai: Qual é a pessoa que você mais ama no mundo todo? - a sala ficou em silêncio - e claro que eu não conto!

Wilson ria, Cuddy tentava esconder as bochechas vermelhas e House encarava o chão.

House: Só isso?

Stella: É! Qualquer coisa me responde no 'além' - ela sentiu que Cuddy ia responder, então foi mais rápida - é brincadeira! Agora eu tenho que desligar, tchau!

Wilson: Boa sorte!

Cuddy: Se cuida!

House: Não vai morrer, hein! - em seguida levou um tapa de Cuddy.

Stella: Pode deixar! - rindo.

Depois que seu pai passou o 'serviço', Lucas foi pra casa pensar em como executaria o mesmo. Abriu a porta e estava tudo escuro, eram 9 da noite, achou estranho, mas era melhor ele ficar sozinho por um tempo. Entrou no quarto para pegar o notebook e soltou um: FUCK!

Onde estavam as coisas dele? Stella! Maldita Stella!

Ele andava de um lado pro outro pensando em o que fazer. A última coisa que ele queria era ligar para seu pai, mas foi inevitável.

Lucas: Pai?

Tony: Fala filho - até ai calmo.

Lucas: Preciso te falar uma coisa - e falou.

Tony: Como? - berrando - Lucas você tem idéia que comprometeu toda a operação?

Lucas: Eu sei... - tentava argumentar.

Tony: Não, não sabe! - nervoso - já te ligo! - e desligou.

Ele ficou com uma raiva imensa da Stella! Ele levaria uma comida legal do pai por causa dela... Ah ela ia pagar.

5 minutos depois seu pai ligou.

Tony: Presta atenção no que você vai fazer - falou sério - antes de você trazer a cabeça da sua 'amiguinha' eu quero que você traga o coração da amiga dela.

Lucas: O que? - eu levou um susto - mas pai...

Tony: Sem 'mas' Lucas! - firme - eu quero o coração de Lisa Cuddy na minha mesa amanhã de manhã! - e desligou.

Lucas ficou estático. Ele sabia o 'coração' significava: Rachel.

Como ele poderia fazer qualquer coisa contra a Rachel? Ele não conseguia visualizar isso, mas Lucas tinha mais medo do pai fazer algo com a pequena se ele não o obedecesse. Ele pensou, pensou e pensou e saiu alguma coisa.


	7. Chapter 7

House, Wilson, Cuddy e Rachel saíram do prédio do FBI às 4 da manhã; House e Wilson queriam ir para o hotel onde Tom estava hospedado, mas Cuddy insistiu que queria passar em casa para tomar banho e pegar roupa para a Rachel.

House: Cuddy é melhor não! – tentou alertá-la.

Cuddy: Não enche House!

Wilson: Escuta ele, Lisa! Não tem necessidade!

Cuddy: Não enche Wilson! – rolou os olhos.

House: Meu Deus que mulher teimosa! – gritou no banco da frente do táxi.

Cuddy: Pode ir, por favor, moço – falou por taxista.

Chegaram na casa da médica e os três entraram.

Cuddy: Vocês também vão entrar? – sarcástica.

House: Vai logo ou a gente vai sem você!

Cuddy: Eu não pedi pra vocês virem!

House: Não seja ingrata mulher!

Wilson: Chega os dois! – gritou – parem com essa palhaçada pra ver quem é o mais forte! Isso não vai levar a lugar nenhum! – os dois ficaram quietos – Lisa vai fazer o que você veio fazer e a gente te espera aqui! – ela deixou a Rachel com eles e só foi pegar roupa pra pequena.

Coisa que em 5 minutos ela faria. Bom, nesses 5 minutos muita coisa aconteceu:

House, Wilson e Rachel estavam na sala aguardando a Cuddy.

House: Rodou a baiana, hein amiga! – fazendo voz de gay.

Wilson: Cala a boca- rindo.

House: Sério! Mais um pouco seria o único homem... – porém ele não terminou.

Lucas: Olá – surgindo de um canto escuro da sala. Os dois médicos ficaram em choque.

House: O que você quer aqui? – falou quase num sussurro.

Lucas: Nada que te interesse! – ele não olhava nos olhos dos dois – me dá a Rachel.

Wilson: Não! – segurando a menina.

Lucas: Eu falar de novo, me dá a Rachel – tirando uma arma da cintura. Wilson ficou gelado.

House: Não precisa ser assim, Lucas! – sendo cauteloso – tudo é questão de conversar.

Lucas: Eu não quero conversar! – apontou a arma pra eles – me entrega a menina agora!

Não sei que tipo de construção era a casa de Lisa Cuddy, pois ela não ouviu nada!

Com medo de uma reação pior do PI, Wilson entregou Rachel que, inocentemente, foi rindo para o colo do Lucas.

Lucas: Peça pra sua amiga me procurar – e saiu.

Os dois se sentiram as piores pessoas do mundo! Eles eram dois contra um! Tudo bem que esse um estava armado, mas mesmo assim! O Lucas levou a Rachel! A filha da Cuddy! A princesinha, a paixão, o anjinho da Cuddy. E como eles iriam falar pra ela que acabara de voltar para a sala?

Cuddy: Vamos? – viu a cara de derrota na cara dos dois – o que aconteceu? – deu uma boa olhada na sala – cadê a Rachel?

Quem daria a resposta? Um médico rude, sarcástico, que consegue ser mau humorado porque quer ou um médico educado, gentil, que sabe usar as palavras? Mas espera! A Rachel não estava doente.

House: O Lucas...

Não precisou de mais nada! Cuddy desabou em lagrimas. Foi mais fácil do que pensávamos...

Os dois homens se olharam; Wilson foi até o taxista pra perguntar pra que lado Lucas foi e House ficou parado olhado sua... Chefe, amiga ou... Chefe e amiga. Só isso! Bom, talvez mais chefe do que amiga ultimamente; e não porque ele queria, é que era quase impossível ser só amigo dela. Ele queria algo mais, mas quando ele tomou essa decisão era tarde demais. Digamos que ele era brasileiro e não desistiria nunca.

Cuddy: House...

Quando deu por si, ele estava sentado ao lado dela a abraçando. Corpo traidor!

House: Eu estou aqui – alisando o cabelo dela.

Cuddy: Eu quero minha filha de volta – chorando mais ainda.

House: Eu sei! Vai dar tudo certo e ela vai aparecer, você vai ver! O importante agora é avisar as pessoas certas e tudo será resolvido – e depositou um beijo na testa dela.

Peraí! Desde quando ele tem um lado humano? Desde quando o anjinho em seu ombro tinha mais voz que o diabinho? Na verdade o anjinho deu uma gravata no diabinho... Até o anjinho tem seu diabinho no ombro!

Os três voltaram pro táxi e foram para o hotel em que Tom estava.

No hotel.

Tom: Olá! – todo sorridente – que bom que vocês vieram!

Cuddy: Oi Tom – abraçando o amigo.

Tom: Lisa! A gente só se encontra em situações como essa, não é? – sorriu.

Cuddy: Você que é pé frio – riu.

Tom: Não sou tá! – rolou os olhos – falando em pé frio, olá senhor Pólo Norte! – abraçando o House.

House: Eu não sou pé frio!

Tom: Não! Na faculdade quando alguma coisa dava errado, quem estava envolvido? Você! – rindo – e você deve ser o James, prazer! – apertou a mão do médico.

Wilson: Prazer é meu!

Tom: Bom, a Stela já me ligou e me deixou a par da situação e... Cadê sua filha? – agora que ele notou a ausência da Rachel.

Os três relataram pra ele o ocorrido.

Tom: Mentira! Vou ligar pra Stella.

Stella: O QUE? – berrando do outro lado da linha – ele estava na sua casa?

Cuddy: Eu não o vi quando a gente chegou.

Stella: Mas POR QUE vocês foram pra lá? Hello! Seria o primeiro lugar que ele iria! – brava.

House: Eu tentei avisar, mas você sabe que a sensatez de Lisa Cuddy não é das melhores! – quis dar uma de engraçadinho...

Stella: Piorou depois que conheceu você! –... mas se ferrou! – e o que você e o James estavam fazendo o que não fizeram nada?

House: Ele estava armado!

Stella: E daí! O máximo que ele podia fazer era puxar o gatilho! – simples como 2+2.

House: A tá!

Tom: Pára de ser louca, Stella! Eles fizeram certo em não reagir!

Stella: Ok! Não dá pra falar agora, mas assim que der eu ligo! Tchau! – e desligou.

Tom: Agora vem a pior parte: a espera! – os quatro sentaram.

House: Você está nesse caso também?

Tom: Não! Quando ele começou, eu estava em outro e quando o meu acabou a Stella não me deixou participar!

Cuddy: Ela é má! – riu.

Tom: Muito!

Papo vai, papo vem e a porta do quarto abriu.

Adam: Vocês chegaram! – um menino muito parecido com o pai entrou no quarto.

Tom: Onde você foi?

Adam: Comprar Coca!

Tom: Você foi a fabrica comprar, né? Faz 2 horas que você saiu!

Adam: Calma pai, olha o coração! É que eu fiquei conversando com uma menina que está hospedada aqui! – todo galãzinho.

House: Ai sim! – sorriu.

Adam: Sacomé né! – sorriu e abraçou o padrinho – tudo bom tio?

House: É, ta indo! – sorriu.

Adam: Oi tia! - a abraçou.

Cuddy: Como você está grande, menino! – retribuído o abraço – você já está maior que eu!

House: Coisa que não é muito difícil!

Cuddy: Shut up!

Adam: Oi tio Jimmy! – o abraçando também.

Wilson: Oi! – um pouco surpreso, mas retribuiu.

Adam: Quando eu me formar em medicina, vou me especializar em oncologia também! – os olhos brilhavam quando falava nisso.

Wilson: Que legal! Qualquer dia aparece lá no hospital pra gente conversar!

Adam: Sério?

Wilson: Claro!

Adam: Eu posso pai?

Tom: Pode!

Adam: Assim que acharem a Rachel eu vou ok!

Wilson: Sem problema!

Eles ficaram conversando. O quarto era grande tinha dois ambientes; o quarto com a cama e uma sala. Depois de um tempo, Cuddy não participava mais da conversa e o House percebeu.

House: O que foi?

Cuddy: Nada – ela tinha o olhar perdido em algum lugar no chão.

Ele não sabia o que fazer em situações como essa. Se ele fosse bom com as palavras como o Wilson, seria mais fácil. O oncologista podia ser útil nessas horas... Mas cadê eles? House olhou para os lados e não os achou.

House: Já volto – e foi no quarto procurar os três – o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Tom: Não, o que você está fazendo aqui e não na sala com a Lisa?

House: Oi? – é, o que ele foi fazer lá? – eu vim saber por que vocês vieram pra cá! – disfarçando.

Adam: A gente deixou a sala toda pra você e a tia se entenderem!

Tom: É Greg, aproveita!

House: Meu, a filha da mulher foi seqüestrada e vocês querem que eu me entenda com ela? Vocês estão loucos! – a conversa era à base de sussurros.

Wilson: Ninguém disse pra você pular em cima dela! É só conversar!

House: Depois eu que sou o insensível!

Adam: Tio não precisa se desesperar, você vai fazer o seguinte: volta lá e senta ao lado dela, a abraça e espera ela falar. Provavelmente ela vai fazer uma pergunta e você vai afirmar que tudo vai ficar bem e ela vai perguntar como você sabe, ai você inventa algo do tipo 'estava no meu horóscopo'. Ela vai rir e se ajeitar no seu abraço, ai você fala de alguma historia de superação, sei lá! Mas tem que ser uma historia convincente! Depois você vai ver que ela vai estar no papo!

House olhou para os dois homens esperando um 'ok'.

Wilson: Você ouviu o garoto! Vai lá! – Gregory respirou fundo.

House: Não acredito que estou ouvindo conselhos de um moleque de 12 anos!

Adam: Eu tenho 16 e mais experiência em mulheres que você!

Tom e Wilson seguravam a risada.

House: Tá ficando abusado, moleque! – e foi pra sala.

Ele estava nervoso. Talvez não fizesse nada do que o Adam falou, sairia e iria pro bar. Mas era Lisa Cuddy, então ele ficou. Ela nem percebeu que ele havia saído da sala.

Greg sentou ao lado de Lisa e a puxou pra si, ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

Cuddy: Eu não sei o que eu vou fazer se algo acontecer com Rachel.

House: Não vai acontecer nada, ok!

Cuddy: Como você sabe? – não é que o Adam acertou.

House: Como eu sei? Sabe o cara em coma? Ele é meu guru!

Cuddy: Ele é seu guru? E como vocês conversam se ele está em coma?

House: Nosso caso não precisa de palavras; eu abro os olhos dele e é como se nós tivéssemos conversado por horas – ela riu.

Cuddy: Só você pra me fazer rir em horas como essa! – e se aconchegou nos braços dele.

Tipo, estava funcionando o 'plano' do Adam! Então era melhor continuar,

House: Você lembra na faculdade quando você brigou com seus pais e eles não mandaram dinheiro pra você ir ao show do Sting?

Cuddy: Sim, o que tem?

House: E pra levantar o dinheiro você começou a vender suco de laranja na porta do campus?

Cuddy: Só que dessa vez, laranjas não vão trazer minha filha de volta.

House: Eu sei, mas você lembra quem era o rapaz bonitão e sexy que buscava as laranjas pra você?

Cuddy: E convencido também! – sorriu.

House: E lembra quem era a louca que ia cobrar as 'dividas' dos maus pagadores? – ela concordou com a cabeça – então, você não precisa passar por isso sozinha, você sabe que pode contar comigo! E a Stella também, apesar de ela não estar aqui! – ela o olhou no fundo dos olhos, vendo a sinceridade nas palavras dele e sorriu.

Cuddy: Eu sei que posso contar com você! Com vocês!

House: Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver! – e sorriu pra ela.

Cuddy: Obrigada! – puxou o rosto dele e depositou um beijo demorado em sua bochecha.

Não houve mais conversa, eles ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo até ela dormir. House ficou velando o sono dela e pensando que fez progresso em relação a 'eles'. Ele tinha que admitir que Adam sabia mais de mulheres do que ele.

Eles acabaram dormindo ali mesmo, por sorte o sofá era confortável.

Pela manhã Cuddy foi despertando, uma dor nas costas por causa da posição era persistente, então resolveu levantar. Ainda sem abrir os olhos ela apalpou seu 'colchão'.

'Estranho... É mole', mas nem deu tempo para ela adivinhar o que era.

House: Faz cócegas – ele ainda dormia.

Ela arregalou os olhos e viu o quem era seu 'colchão'. Também não teve tempo de fazer nada, pois quando olhou pra frente os outros 2 homens e meio a olhava com um sorriso malicioso na cara.

Os três: Bom dia! – o sorriso indo de orelha a orelha.

Cuddy: Shut up! – e foi pro outro quarto.

Nessa saída House acordou e também viu os três risonhos.

Os três: Bom dia!

House não respondeu e foi pro quarto também. Lisa estava no banheiro, mas ele tinha que falar com ela, então abriu a porta com tudo.

Cuddy: Ahhh! – se assustou.

House: Ahhhh! – se assustou com o grito.

Cuddy: Ahhhhh! – ainda assustada.

House: Para de gritar! – tentando acalmá-la – sou eu!

Cuddy: O que você tem na cabeça em abrir a porta assim? – com a mão no peito.

House: Não foi a intenção te assustar! Foi mal.

Cuddy: Mal não, péssimo! – mais calma – o que de tão importante você quer? – com cara de brava.

House: Sobre... você e eu... no sofá.

Cuddy: Oh! – a feição dela mudou – verdade... o que aconteceu? Quer dizer... eu sei o que aconteceu!

House: Eu também! – cortando – quer dizer... – nervoso – o que a gente vai falar pro povo lá fora?

Cuddy: Claro, o povo! – nervosa também.

House: Por que você sabe que eles vão falar.

Cuddy: Sei! E falar muito!

Os dois ficaram pensativos.

Os dois: A gente podia... não, pode falar... não, fala você... não, você... ta bom eu falo! – e param de falar e riram.

House: Primeiro as damas – sorrindo.

Cuddy: Obrigada – sorrindo também – nós poderíamos dizer que só dormimos juntos – ele arregalou os olhos – não! não dormir, dormir, sabe? Dormir de dormir mesmo.

House: Porém abraçados! – o único que entendia o que ela queria dizer.

Cuddy: É claro! Abraçados como amigos!

House: Amigos? – não era bem isso que ele queria ouvir – amigos podem dormir abraçados!

Cuddy: Claro que pode!

House: Então está resolvido: somos amigos – ressaltou o 'amigos' – que realmente dormiram juntos! Simples!

Cuddy: Perfeito!

Eles ficaram em silêncio de novo.

Cuddy: House? – depois de um tempo.

House: Sim?

Cuddy: Eu tenho que usar o banheiro – deu um sorriso amarelo.

House: Ah claro! Sorry – e fechou a porta.

Ele sentou na cama e ficou pensando 'amigos', uma palavra estava acabando com ele. Eles simplesmente, não, dormiram no sofá. Antes de dormir houve uma troca de carinho, leve, mas houve. Ele mostrando seu lado humano e ela mostrando afeto. Mas o que ele queria? As coisas aconteceram muito rápido! Literalmente rápido; no máximo 48 horas! E ele não tinha o direito de exigir nada dela agora. O cara em quem ela confiava, seqüestrou sua filha! Ela não tinha cabeça pra ele agora.

Logo ela saiu do banheiro e ele entrou e logo saiu também.

House: Preparado para os três? – sorriu.

Cuddy: Fazer o que né!

House: Você os conhece; são inofensivos! – e abriu a porta esperando perguntas sugestivas.

Tom: Lisa – ele estava sério – é sobre a Rachel!

Cuddy: Oh meu Deus, o que é? - sentiu um frio na espinha.

Tom: O Lucas mandou um vídeo - ele apertou play.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucas: Olá! Esse vídeo é para Lisa saber que a Rachel está bem! - e mostrou a menina.

Um peso saiu do coração de Cuddy; sua filha estava bem.

Lucas: Agora essa parte é pra Stella: me encontre na Peter St. e faremos a troca. Vá sozinha!

O vídeo acabou.

Tom: Liga pra Stella! - falou para alguém.

Stella: Alô?

Tom: Ele mandou um vídeo!

Stella: Manda pro celular do Zulu - ele mandou - filho da puta!

Tom: O que você vai fazer?

Stella: Eu vou lá! Sozinha! - respirou fundo.

Tom: O que foi? - preocupado e ela não respondeu - Stella!

Stella: Nada... só que... Eu te amo! - e desligou.

Tom: Stella? Stella? - colocou o telefone no gancho - odeio quando ela faz isso!

House: O que acontece agora? - aflito.

Tom: A gente espera!

O pessoal foi se acomodando e Lisa chamou Greg pra um canto.

House: O que foi?

Cuddy: Eu acho que sei onde a Rachel está! - sussurrando.

House: Sério? Então vamos falar pro... - ela o interrompeu.

Cuddy: Não! - ela o puxou - eu tenho que ir sozinha... Quer dizer... - seus olhos suplicavam - se o Lucas souber que a policia sabe, ele pode fazer algo contra a Rachel! Você vai comigo?

House: Claro! - sorriu - a gente só tem que pensar em como sair daqui.

Eles bolaram um plano.

Tom: Onde vocês pensam que vão?

House: Um paciente meu tá muito grave! E eu tenho que ir!

Tom: E você?

Cuddy: Ele quer cortar a perna do paciente e a família vai processar o hospital e blá blá blá!

Tom: Lisa, você sabe quem foi seqüestrada né? - falou devagar.

Cuddy: Eu sei! - ele não queria mentir - eu confio na Stella!

Tom: Ok! Eu não acreditei em nada que vocês falaram, mas vocês podem ir! Vocês dois - apontou para dois agentes - vão com eles.

House: Não precisa! A gente já volta!

Wilson: Quer que eu vá junto?

House e Cuddy: Não!

Tom: O que vocês estão aprontando? - cruzando os braços.

Cuddy: Nada! É o paciente dele, só isso!

Tom: Ok então! Vão!

Os dois saíram acompanhados dos agentes.

Cuddy: Como a gente vai se livrar deles? - sussurrou.

House: Eu tenho uma idéia - e desceram. Ele estava de moto.

Não muito longe dali em um carro.

Stella: O que eu disse sobre vir sozinha?

Zulu: Fica quieta! - rolando os olhos.

Stella: Meu respeita moleque! Sou sua chefe!

Zulu: E eu seu irmão mais velho! Isso ganha qualquer discussão! - comendo chocolate.

Stella: Mas se eu quiser, eu te demito! - pegando o chocolate dele.

Zulu: Eu conto pro pai! Ele não vai deixar!

Stella: Aff Zacarias! Você tem certeza que é o mais velho?

Zulu: Zack, Zack! - pegando o chocolate de volta - me chame de Zack!

Stella: Mais... - ela ia falar, mas ouviu um barulho metálico batendo na janela do carro.

Lucas: Sai!

Os dois saíram. Tinha uns 4 caras rodeando o carro.

Lucas: Eu não falei pra vim sozinha?

Stella: Eu me senti sozinha.

Lucas: Engraçado - fez sinal para um dos cara - eu acho que você não entendeu! - e o cara deu um soco bem dado em seu estomago - eu não estou brincando.

Zulu: Sierra! - foi em direção a irmã, mas o acertaram na nuca e ele caiu desmaiado.

Stella: Pra que a violência - tentando se recuperar. Mais um soco.

Lucas: Vamos dar um passeio! - dois cara a pegaram e jogaram num carro preto.

Perto dali.

House: Eles estão vindo? - ele devia estar a 200 km/h.

Cuddy: Não! - o agarrou depois de olhar pra trás.

House: Você é louca - e acelerou mais ainda para chegar na casa da doutora.

No hotel.

Estavam todos tensos. Wilson resolveu quebrar a tensão.

Wilson: Então... A Stella é legal!

Tom: É sim

Wilson: Faz tempo que vocês se conhecem?

Tom: Faz! Antes da faculdade.

Wilson: Que legal! - silêncio.

O telefone toca.

Tom: Deixa eu atender - feliz pela interrupção - Spencer.

Agente 1: Er...senhor?

Tom: Sim?

Agente 1: A gente perdeu os dois.

Tom: O que? - gritou - como assim?

Agente 2: Eles estavam na nossa frente e do nada o cara acelerou a moto, passou sinal vermelho e perdemos eles de vista.

Tom: Ai meu Deus... - suspirou - ok! Vão para a casa da Lisa, aposto que eles estão lá.

Agente 1 e 2: Ok - desligaram.

Tom: Olha, seus amigos são fogo! - falou pro Wilson.

Na casa da Cuddy.

House: O que exatamente estamos procurando? - abrindo algumas gavetas.

Cuddy: No vídeo que o Lucas mandou, ele está perto de umas árvores e uma vez ele trouxe uma foto que tem as mesmas árvores - procurando desesperadamente.

House: E você reconheceu as árvores? - tentando não soar irônico.

Cuddy: Eu estou falando sério!

House: Ok! - segurando o riso - só estou tentando aju...

No hotel. O telefone toca.

Tom: Alô?

Zulu: Tomas...

Tom: Zack? Que voz é essa? Cadê a Stella? - preocupado.

Zulu: Eles a pegaram - com dor na cabeça.

Tom: Oh... - respirou fundo - ok! Você consegue chegar aqui?

Zulu: Não! Eu vou participar!

Tom: Você tem certeza?

Zulu: Claro!

Tom: Ok! Até daqui a pouco - desligou - ok pessoal! - todos prestaram atenção - pegaram a Sierra! E conforme suas ordens, vamos agir; grupo Alfa vá para lá, grupo Bravo, para a toca do lobo, se ele espirrar eu quero que vocês providenciem o lenço. E eu vou com o grupo Charles.

Todos os agentes se prepararam e saíram.

Tom: Espero que você seja menos teimoso que seus amigos e fique aqui!

Wilson: Pode deixar! - ele sabia que Tom estava preocupado.

Tom: Adam?

Adam: Sim?

Tom: Não sai do quarto! - abraçando o filho.

Adam: Eu sei! - retribuindo - só traz minha mãe de volta!

Tom: Eu trago!

Ficaram o Wilson, o Adam e 4 agentes no quarto.

No caminho o celular do Tom tocou.

Tom: Sim?

Agente 1: Senhor, não tem ninguém na casa da doutora! Fomos no hospital e na casa do cara que estava com ela e nada!

Tom: Puta que pariu! - ele coçou a cabeça - ok, vão para o hotel e fiquem com o Adam e o Wilson.


	9. Chapter 9

**Algumas horas depois...**

House abria os olhos lentamente, com uma dor terrível na cabeça. Ele tentou se concentrar em onde ele estava. Olhou pra cima e viu uma lâmpada acesa bem fraquinha, olhou para os lados e viu o escuro. De repente ouviu uma voz familiar.

Cuddy: House, você está bem?

Ele seguiu a voz e viu Cuddy amarrada na cadeira. Ele também estava.

House: Eu to e você? - preocupado - onde a gente está?

Stella: Eu vou matar vocês! - falou entre os dentes - mas que porra vocês estão fazendo aqui? - também amarrada.

House: Stella!

Stella: Shhh! Como vocês vieram parar aqui? Alguém entrou no hotel?

Cuddy: Não... - com medo da amiga - a gente foi pra minha casa...

Stella: What? - ela queria gritar - por que?

Cuddy: Eu achei que saberia onde o Lucas estava, se visse uma foto.

Stella: E você não a impediu? - mais brava.

House: Eu queria ajudar!

Stella: Se vocês morrerem, eu juro por tudo que é mais sagrado que mato vocês! - respirando com dificuldade.

Cuddy: Você está bem? - vendo que a amiga estava toda machucada.

Stella: Sim.

House: Você tem certeza? Parece que quebrou a costela.

Stella: Não seria a primeira vez!

Nesse instante a porta abre. Lucas e seus 'seguranças' entraram.

Stella: Não falem nada - sussurrou.

Lucas: Olha só quem acordou: Lisa e Greg! - ele evitou olhar para a ex (?).

Cuddy: Cadê a Rachel?

Lucas: Está ótima! - ficando na frente da Stella - então, você vai falar? - ela não respondeu - vai ficar calada, não é? - saiu da frente e um dos seguranças bateu na Stella - vai falar ou não? - ela não respondeu e recebeu outro soco - você é durona.

Stella: Você não faz idéia - cuspindo sangue.

Lucas: Resolveu falar! Então me diga: onde está minha mercadoria? - ela não respondeu - ficou muda de novo, não é? Ok! E se eu machucar um dos seus amiguinhos?

Stella: Não precisa! - falou firme.

Lucas: Você vai falar?

Stella: Não!

Lucas: O que você acha que vai ganhar se não falar? Uma medalha? Você acha que aqui é o exército? Aqui não tem essa de direita, esquerda, direita, esquerda; aqui é esquerda, direita, direita, esquerda! - ninguém entendeu - então, você vai falar? - ela não falou.

Lucas fez sinal para um segurança e o mesmo, com um pedaço de pau, deu na perna ruim de House. Ele urrou de dor.

Stella: Eles não tem nada a ver com isso!

Lucas: A culpada aqui é você! - ele tirou uma faca da cintura - o que eu devo cortar... - olhando pra Lisa. Tanto Cuddy com House, estavam apavorados.

Stella: Não!

Lucas: Você é a única que pode acabar com isso! Eu só quero saber onde estão minhas coisas! - passou a faca na perna dela, não muito fundo, mas o suficiente pra ela sentir dor - vai falar? - ela não falou nada, ele jogou a faca no chão - você está começando a me irritar! - ele pegou um balde com água gelada e jogou nela - você tem certeza que não vai falar? - ela não respondeu - ótimo! - pegou uma arma de choque e atirou nela.

House e Cuddy nunca sentiram tanto medo como agora.

Cuddy: Será que ela está bem? - a amiga estava desacordada.

House: Tomara!

Cuddy: E sua perna?

House: Tá bem.

Alguns minutos depois.

Stella: Eles já foram? - sussurrou.

Cuddy: Já! Você está bem?

Stella: Shhh - ela mexia as mãos com uma certa dificuldade, mas conseguiu libertá-las. Ela levantou com dificuldade, pegou a faca do chão e cortou as cordas que amarravam os amigos - vocês estão bem? - falando baixo.

House: Sim, mas você não! - a examinando.

Stella: Agora não temos tempo pra isso!

Cuddy: Mas você está machucada!

Stella: Vamos fazer assim: primeiro eu pego a Rachel, depois eu me interno no hospital de vocês, ok!

Cuddy: Ok.

Stella: Agora eu preciso que vocês me escutem! - falou sério - no meu plano de fuga, vocês não estavam nele, então vocês vão fazer o que eu mandar, ok?

Os dois: Ok - com a adrenalina lá em cima.

Stella: Que fique claro, se eu mandar vocês se abaixarem, vocês abaixam, se eu mandar correr, corram, se eu mandar vocês dançarem a Macarena, vocês dançam e se eu mandar vocês saírem e deixar eu morrer, vocês saem, entendido?

Os dois: Sim!

Stella: Ótimo! Então recapitulando: abaixem, corram, Macarena e saiam! - os dois riram - vamos lá! Pega essa cadeira - falou pro House.

Eles ficaram encostados do lado da porta - jogue a cadeira - ele jogou e em segundos um dos seguranças abriu a porta e entrou. Com uma certa dificuldade devido as dores, Stella puxou o cabelo do cara por traz e passou a faca em sua garganta; o cara morreu na hora

Stella: Me ajuda aqui - eles a ajudaram a colocar o cara no chão sem fazer barulho - coloca isso - tirou o colete a prova de balas do cara e deu pra Lisa.

Cuddy: E vocês dois? - colocando o colete.

Stella: Eu mato mais dois - piscou pra ela - vamos? - pegou a arma dele - fiquem atrás de mim, não corram, ou falem, ou qualquer coisa se eu não mandar!

Os dois: Ok.

Eles saíram, viraram a esquerda, depois direita, direita e esquerda novamente, eles chegaram num corredor e na sala da frente estavam Lucas, Rachel e os 3 seguranças.

Cuddy: Rachel! - sussurrou.

Stella: Shhhh! Fiquem atrás daquele sofá - eles foram. Ela espiou para ver como eles estava distribuídos na sala.

Segurança 1: Será que ela morreu?

Lucas: Não! - desenhando alguma coisa para a Rachel, que estava no seu colo - aquela ali só com tiro.

Segurança 2: Eu posso cuidar disso - rindo.

Lucas: Tudo tem sua hora! - olhou pra porta - eu vou levar essa criança pro quarto, fiquem aqui! - saiu por outra porta.

Os seguranças estavam sentados em volta da mesa. O que estava de costas pra porta do corredor foi o primeiro a cair.

Segurança 1: O que foi isso? - pegou a arma, mas foi o segundo a cair. Stella se escondeu atrás da parede, respirou fundo e voltou para atirar no último segurança, mas ela foi surpreendida; ele estava a 2 metros, apontando a arma em sua direção. Um tiro. Um corpo caído no chão.

House e Cuddy estavam abraçados atrás do sofá.

Cuddy: Que silêncio - com a cabeça no peito dele.

House: Eu também acho - a apertando mais contra seu corpo.

Segurança: Aqui estão vocês! - simplesmente surgiu, fazendo os dois ficarem gelados de medo - vamos!

Os dois ficaram paralisados.

Segurança: Eu sou bonzinho! É... - estalando os dedos, tentando lembrar de algo - abaixem, corram, Macarena e saiam! Isso!

Cuddy: Stella!

Segurança: Sim! Vamos!

Cuddy e House se olharam e foram com o cara.

Oscar*: Coloque isso - entregou um colete pro médico.

House: E cadê a Stella? - vestindo.

Oscar: Ela se foi - falou baixo.

Os dois: O que? - o desespero bateu.

Oscar: Primeiro vamos sair daqui, depois eu falo.

Eles seguiram o segurança. Lisa chorava em silêncio e Greg passava a mão no ombro dela para tentar confortá-la. Eles passaram pela sala onde estavam três seguranças mortos, e viram o corpo de Stella caído no chão.

Cuddy: Oh meu Deus! - e chorou mais ainda.

House: Não... - ele abraçou Cuddy.

Oscar: Encostem ali - apontou para uma parede do outro lado da sala que estava escuro e eles foram. Chorando.

O segurança abaixou ao lado do corpo de Stella. E falou no radio.

Oscar: Serviço completo.

Voz: Ótimo, estamos indo ai.

Uns 2 minutos depois chegaram Lucas e outro segurança.

Segurança: Você quem matou? - com um sorriso na cara.

Oscar: Sim - sorrindo também. O ódio cresceu dentro de House.

House: Filho da puta! - gritou do outro canto da sala.

Lucas: Hey! - surpreso - o que eles estão fazendo aqui? - olhando pro Oscar.

Segurança: Eu te mato - outro tiro e mais um corpo caído no chão.

**No hotel.**

Adam: Será que minha mãe ta bem? - perguntou pro oncologista.

Wilson: Acredito que sim! Conheço pouco sua mãe, mas ela parece durona!

Adam: Ela é! Mas ela é minha mãe! Ela não pode morrer, tipo, hoje - preocupado.

Wilson: Ela não vai morrer! Como ela diz, ela é inmorrivél! - sendo solidário.

**No cativeiro.**

Cuddy tentou impedir que House falasse alguma coisa, mas ele era mais forte que ela. Quando escutou o barulho do tiro, fechou os olhos já imaginando outro grande amigo morrendo. Mas quando abriu os olhos.

Stella: O que vocês não entenderam quando eu disse pra fazer tudo o que eu mandar? - ela estava sentada no chão com a arma em punho.

Nem House nem Cuddy entendia o que estava acontecendo.

Cuddy: Você está viva? - com os olhos arregalados.

Stella: Já disse que sou inmorrível! - deu um sorriso.

Cuddy: Mas você estava morta até agora! - sem acreditar.

Stella: Eu tive que fingir - ainda cheia de dor, ela se levantou.

Cuddy: Qual é o seu problema? - chegou perto dela e começou a bater na amiga.

Stella: Tá louca? - se defendendo sem sucesso.

House: Lisa, pára! - segurando a médica.

Cuddy: Como você faz isso comigo? - chorando de raiva da amiga - eu pensei que você tinha morrido! Como eu ia viver sem você?

Stella: Lees, eu te amo também! - sorriu e a abraçou.

**WAIT!**

House: Lucas! - ele olhou pro ex-PI - pega ele Stella!

A agente foi calmamente até o rapaz.

Stella: Não posso fazer isso?

House: Por que não? - indignado - ele pegou a Rachel!

Cuddy: É! Onde está minha filha?

Ele saiu da sala e voltou com a menina nos braços.

Cuddy: Rachel! - correu para a filha.

Rachel: Mamãe!

Cuddy: Graças a Deus! - abraçando a menina.

Oscar: Shhhh!

Lucas: Agora entrega a Rachel!

Cuddy: Não! - apertando a criança em seu corpo.

Stella: Dá a Rachel pra ele!

House e Cuddy: O que? - chocados.

Stella: Por que vocês não fazem o que eu mando sem perguntar? - mas os dois queriam resposta - ok! Devolvam a Rachel para o agente Douglas!

House e Cuddy: Agente Douglas?


	10. Chapter 10

Um barulho vinha do corredor.

Stella: Entrega logo Lisa! - ela voltou para o chão e fingiu de morta.

Cuddy entregou a filha pro ex e Oscar apontou a arma para os médicos.

Oscar: Faz tudo parte do plano - sussurrou. Os dois ficaram mais calmos.

Tony: O que está acontecendo aqui? - aquele homem magro e alto entrou na sala acompanhado de dois seguranças.

Lucas: Tivemos uma tentativa fuga, mas está tudo sob controle - apontou para o 'corpo' de Stella.

Tony: Ótimo! - sorriu - e esses dois? - parou do lado de Oscar.

Lucas: Não serão mais úteis, acho que podemos largá-los por ia.

Tony: Não - Lucas sentiu um frio na espinha.

Lucas: Não? Por que não? - sem soar preocupado.

Tony: Bom, porque eles vão correndo pro FBI contar onde fica esse lugar.

Lucas: Mas nós vamos embora assim que pegarmos a mercadoria.

Enquanto Lucas tentava convencer o pai a libertar Greg e Lisa, um corpo levantava do chão.

Stella: Faz o que ele está mandando! - apontando a arma para a cabeça de Tony.

Tony: Stella - sorriu - sabia que você ainda estava entre nós - virou para ela.

Stella: Eu disse que sou dura na queda - sorriu também - e nossa mercadoria? - abaixou a arma.

Tony: Não sei. Lucas, onde está?

Lucas: Vocês se conhecem? - sem acreditar no que via.

Stella: Eu disse que ele nunca seria um bom policial - falou para Tony.

Tony: Se nem o que eu mando ele fazer, ele faz direito - interagindo com ela.

Lucas: Hey! - ainda sem acreditar - vocês... Vocês estão do mesmo lado?

Stella: Seu papai não teria o sucesso que tem, se eu não estivesse do lado dele!

Lucas: Mas... Por que o senhor nunca me falou?

Tony: Eu não podia arriscar, já que você namora a melhor amiga dela! Vamos Lucas, cadê a mercadoria?

Lucas: Eu... A mercadoria ainda não chegou no hospital - se sentido traído.

Tony: Ele nunca levou jeito pro crime - falou para a 'parceira'.

Stella: Eu cuido disso. Traga eles - falou para Oscar.

O segurança levou os dois médicos até eles. E os seguranças de Tony os seguraram.

Stella: Lisa - olhando pro chão - hoje a noite chega o carregamento para a sua farmácia e nossa mercadoria está lá, colabora e tire os seguranças de lá.

Cuddy: Eu... O que? - sem acreditar também.

Stella: Tire os seguranças de lá! Sabemos que depois da Gail, você reforçou a segurança na chegada de remédios, tire-os de lá! - olhando em seus olhos.

House: Quem é você? - pasmo

Cuddy: Eu não acredito que você...

Stella: Sem sentimentalismo! - gritou - eu quero minha mercadoria e quero agora - apontou a arma pra cabeça da médica.

**No hotel.**

O clima estava tenso no quarto e Wilson tentou quebrá-lo.

Wilson: Adam, quer água?

Adam: Quero - olhando pro nada. O médico pegou a uma garrafinha e voltou pro sofá.

Wilson: Eu sei que você está preocupado, mas tente pensar que o que sua mãe e seu pai estão fazendo é pra tentar melhorar o mundo - tentando ajudar.

Adam riu: Obrigado! Você é legal!

Wilson: Obrigado - sorriu - e por que você não quer seguir os passos dos seus pais?

Adam: E ser agente? Não! Acho que não é vida pra mim!

Wilson: Por que não?

Adam: Se é estressante ser filho, sobrinho e neto de agente, imagina ser um? Eu vejo pela minha mãe: quantas reuniões, jogos e até aniversários meus ela não esteve presente por causa do trabalho! Por exemplo, esse caso dela, faz 4 anos que ela está envolvida e pelo jeito é sério, porque eu sempre vou pra escola ou pra qualquer lugar com um agente do lado! Se for pra eu salvar o 'mundo' - sorriu - quero fazer igual você, o tio Greg e a tia Lisa!

Wilson sorriu e não falou mais. Aquele garoto era demais!

**Do lado de fora do cativeiro.**

Que não era um cativeiro; era um armazém.

Os grupos Alfa e Charles estavam a 800 metros do armazém.

Tom: Ok, Alfa forme 2 grupos, quero vocês cobrindo os lados leste e sul do lugar, e Charles, 2 grupos também dos lados norte e oeste. E aguardem meu sinal.

Todos: Ok - sussurrando.

Tom: Zulu, você está bem pra fazer isso?

Zack: Sim - ele era o líder do grupo Alfa.

Tom: Ok, todos em posição. Grupo Bravo, pode agir - falando no rádio.

Líder do Grupo Bravo: Positivo - longe dali.

E todos assumiram suas posições.

**Dentro do armazém.**

Stella: Vai Lisa! Liga!

Cuddy: Não! Stella, pelo amor de Deus, pensa no que você está fazendo!

Stella: Lisa - ficando nervosa - eu não quero fazer nenhuma besteira, liga logo! - colocou o celular na mão da médica.

House: Não liga!

Stella: Não se mete! - olhou para ele.

House: Não liga Lisa! O Tom deve estar nos procurando e ...

Stella: Cala a boca - deu com a arma na cara do médico - liga, ou eu estouro os miolos do seu queridinho! - olhando pra Lisa.

House: Você não teria coragem - limpando o sangue do corte que a arma fez - não liga!

Cuddy: Não faz isso Stella! - quase tendo um piripaque.

Stella: Lisa, 1! - apontando a arma para House.

Cuddy: Não!

Stella: 2! Eu não estou brincando! - engatilhando a arma.

Cuddy: Vamos conversar! - desesperada.

Tony: Acaba logo com eles! - se divertindo.

House: Não liga Lisa!

Stella: 2 e meio - Greg fechou os olhos.

Cuddy: Ok, eu ligo!

House: Não!

Cuddy: Cala a boca Greg! Eu ligo - discando o numero do hospital.

Stella: Sem gracinhas!

Cuddy: Alô Rose?

Rose: Oi doutora! Aconteceu alguma coisa? - preocupada - a senhora não apareceu hoje.

Cuddy: Está tudo bem, eu quero que você me faça um favor.

Rose: Pode pedir.

Cuddy: O carregamento de remédios vai chegar hoje, daqui a pouco na verdade, eu quero que você tire os seguranças de lá.

Rose: Por que? - curiosa.

Cuddy: Por nada, só tire-os de lá!

Rose: Ok - ela não ia contrariar a chefe - mais alguma coisa?

Cuddy: Bom - era a deixa de Lisa - ligue pra policia... - não deu tempo de terminar de falar.

Stella: Eu disse 'sem gracinhas' - e deu na cara dela com a arma - traga a criança.

Cuddy: O que você vai fazer? - ela parou de sentir a dor.

Tony: Agora entendi o porque você quis que seqüestrasse a menina.

Cuddy: O que? - sem acreditar que sua suposta melhor amiga tinha planejado o seqüestro se sua filha.

Oscar foi no corredor e voltou com Rachel nos braços.

House: Stella, pense muito bem antes de fazer qualquer coisa! - ele estava apavorado, nunca tinha visto a amiga daquele jeito.

Stella: Culpa da sua chefe que tem a boca grande! Vem com tia, Rach - pegou a menina no colo.

Cuddy: Não faz isso - com um pressentimento horrível - Stella, pelo o amor de Deus!

Mas a agente não ouviu, levou a afilhada para o corredor, onde Lisa só via Stella com a arma apontada para alguma coisa ou para alguém.

Stella: Bom sonhos! - e o que se viu e ouviu em seguida foi a agente disparando 3 vezes.

Cuddy: NÃO!

Sabe quando dizem que uma mãe tem a força de uma leoa quando seus filhos estão em perigo? Foram necessários 2 seguranças para segurar Lisa Cuddy.

Stella: Amarrem os dois - como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Os seguranças os colocaram no canto da sala, amarrados um de costas pro outro.

Depois de Lisa e Greg, Lucas era o mais chocado com tudo que acontecia.

**Do lado de fora.**

Eles esperam uns 15 minutos até ver um caminhão se aproximar.

Tom: É o sinal - falando no rádio - grupos Alfa, podem ir.

Eram 12 homens do lado leste e 12 do sul, eles entraram em silêncio, abordavam os capangas como se fossem gatos, sem nenhum barulho. Em 10 minutos a parte de baixo do armazém estava neutralizada.

Zack: Sob controle aqui embaixo, devem ter uns 7 seguranças armados lá em cima, junto com o Lobo, Lobinho (o Lucas) e a Sierra. Copiou Tango?

Tom: Copiado Zulu, agora é esperar o Lobo ver a carga e a gente entra.

Zack: Ok! - ele mandou seu grupo se esconder e deixar só o motorista perto do caminhão.

**No andar de cima.**

Enquanto Stella e Tony esperavam a mercadoria chegar, Lucas ainda se sentia traído e já que os dois 'manda-chuva' estavam ocupados conversando, ele foi falar com os médicos.

Lucas: Eu vou tirar vocês daqui! - sussurrou.

House: O que? - querendo se soltar daquelas cordas e abraçar Cuddy - você não está do lado deles? Não queremos sua ajuda! - ele também sussurrou.

Lucas: Eu achei que estava do mesmo lado deles, mas sua amiga só me usou, ela nunca pretendeu fazer o que falou que ia fazer! - com um pouco de raiva.

Cuddy: E o que era isso? Além de matar minha filha, claro! - chorando de novo.

Lucas: Shhhh! - tentando acalmá-la - ela prometeu me ajudar a entrar para a policia e parece que não vai acontecer!

House: Mas você não é o agente Douglas?

Lucas: Não! Era o que ela me prometeu, mas não acho que vai cumprir! Então vou me vingar! Vou tirar vocês daqui - ele tirou um canivete do bolso e cortou a corda que os mantinham presos - não se mexam ainda!

House: Ok! - com as mão livres ele pegou as de Lisa - vai da tudo certo!

Cuddy: O que eu vou fazer sem minha filha, House? - chorando.

House: Vamos sair daqui primeiro, depois resolvemos isso!

Como resolveria isso? A clonagem ainda não é algo tão avançado e eficaz assim!

Um dos seguranças voltou a sala.

Segurança: A mercadoria chegou!

Tony: Ótimo! Vamos embora! Coloquem fogo em tudo.

Segurança: Sim senhor! - ele e outro segurança foram nas outras salas, jogaram gasolina e tacaram fogo.

O ambiente começou a ficar quente e a fumaça começava a invadir a sala onde todos estavam.

Tony: Lucas, pegue as armas espalhadas, não deixe nada que possa nos ligar aqui!

Lucas: Ok! - todos saíram e só ficaram ele e os médicos - esperem um pouco - ele pegou algumas armas, mas para uso próprio. A sala já estava um forno e a fumaça começava a ficar densa

House: Vai Lucas! - querendo sair dali.

Lucas: Deixa eu ver se está...

Tiroteio no andar de baixo.

Lucas: Deve ser o FBI!

Cuddy: Isso é bom, não é?

Lucas: Sim - ele estava de costas para a porta por onde todos saíram.

Stella: Vocês... - surgindo a direita do corredor.

Lucas virou assustado, fechou os olhos e disparou duas vezes contra a mulher. Quando abriu os olhos viu Stella cambaleando para trás, encostando na parede e sentando no chão.

House: Stella... - viu a ex-amiga quase sem vida no chão.

Lucas: Vamos! - saindo a esquerda do corredor.

Lisa e Greg o seguiram, mas olharam para trás para ver a amiga ou ex-amiga pela ultima vez. Cuddy travou quando viu um corpinho coberto por um lençol; ela queria pegar o corpo de sua filha, mas House não deixou, porque o teto ameaçava a cair.

Cuddy: Como você pôde? - gritava

Stella: Hey... - fraca, mas sorriu - me desculpa...

Foi a ultima coisa que Lisa Cuddy e Gregory House ouviram de Stella Spencer.

Do lado de fora parecia uma boate, com aquelas luzes azuis e vermelhas rodando na noite de New Jersey. Os dois foram encaminhados para uma ambulância para receber cuidados médicos.

Cuddy estava péssima, perdera a única coisa na vida que tinha sentido, Rachel. Não haveria tempo o suficiente para ela esquecer essa dor. House sentia a dor da chefe e a abraçou, numa tentativa de consolá-la, de tentar tirar a dor que ela sentia. Em vão.

Tom: Hey! - apareceu assustando os dois - vocês estão bem?

Cuddy: Não! - chorando.

Tom: Vocês viram o Oscar?

House: Ele saiu com sua mulher! E ela estava com os bandidos! Ela era aliada deles! Era ela que os ajudava!

Tom: Quem ajudou vocês a sair?

Cuddy: O Lucas.

House: Você ouviu o que eu disse sobre a Stella?

Tom: Ouvi! E eu sei!

House e Cuddy: O que?

Tom: Era parte do caso dela; se infiltrar na 'alcatéia' pra pegar o lobão!

Cuddy: Ela matou a Rachel! - gritou.

Tom: Acredito que ela não vez isso!

Zack: Cadê a Stella? - apareceu arfando.

Tom: Ela não saiu ainda? - bateu o desespero - ela saiu com o Oscar.

Zack: O Oscar está ali. Eu achei que ela ia sair com eles!

House: Ela ficou - tentando entender o que acontecia ali.

Tom e Zack: Ela o que? - desesperados.

Zack: A gente tem que voltar lá e ...

Não terminou porque o prédio desabou, espalhando a fumaça do fogo. Quando foi possível olhar para o que era um armazém de novo, todos ficaram paralisados.

Tom era o mais desacreditado. Zack tinha 4 agente pendurados em seu pescoço, tentando impedi-lo de entrar nos escombros e buscar a irmã.

House e Cuddy não estavam entendendo nada; em um momento Stella estava do lado dos mocinhos, depois num surto passou para o lado dos vilões, mas ela sempre fez parte do lado dos mocinhos! E eles não a ajudaram a sair daquele inferno que havia se tornado o armazém.

Cuddy: House, nós a...

House: Não! Nós não a deixamos morrer! - entendeu o que ela queria dizer - se a gente ficasse, seriamos 3 mortos lá dentro - a abraçava forte, tentando acreditar em suas próprias palavras.

A operação alcatéia havia sido um sucesso: os lobos estava presos! Mas a mentora da operação, Stella, a Sierra, tinha morrido em combate.

Como Tom falaria para Adam que sua mãe não voltaria para casa? Ele prometera ao filho que traria Stella sã e salva!

Só as viaturas com os bandidos tinham ido embora, o restante permaneceu na frente do armazém ou do que restou dele que ainda queimava. Se ficassem ali, talvez Stella surgiria das cinzas, como uma fênix.

Um choro de criança.

**Momentos antes do desabamento.**

Stella desceu as escadas com Tony e deu o sinal para Zack.

Stella: Sua jornada acaba aqui Lobo!

Tony: O que? - virou pra ela sem entender.

Zack: FBI, Antony Douglas, você está preso por trafico de drogas! Mãos na cabeça!

Mas seus seguranças atiraram e começou o tiroteio.

Tony: Você me traiu! - atrás de algum coisa, se protegendo dos tiros.

Stella: Desde do começo! - sorriu vitoriosa - Zulu! - gritou.

Zack: To escutando! - de algum canto - e te vendo.

Stella: Então me dá cobertura - o irmão o fez e ela subiu as escadas.

O fogo começava a se alastrar no segundo andar, ela teria que tirar os 4, sim 4, dali rápido! Ela entrou na sala que os 3 estavam.

Stella: Vocês...

Não terminou, sentiu sua barriga queimar e depois seu ombro, não do fogo, mas de uma coisa bem menor, como uma bala. Ela foi indo pra traz e só parou na parede, estava sem forças então foi escorregando pela parede. Viu Lucas sair correndo da sala em chamas e depois seus grandes amigos, a olhando com ódio de quem não entendia a situação. Ela entendia e achava graça na raiva deles.

Cuddy: Como você pôde? - gritou.

Stella: Hey - ela ainda achava graça, mas estava ficando sem forças - me desculpa... - eles saíram antes dela terminar a frase - a Rachel está viva...

Ela tinha prometido à Lisa que entregaria Rachel bem e ela era uma mulher de palavra! Então juntou todas suas forças e levantou, tinha uma portinha falas na parede e Rachel estava lá, um pouco assustada com tudo que estava acontecendo, mas estava bem. O caminho que House, Cuddy e Lucas pegaram, agora já estava coberto pelo fogo. Ela teria que descer; pegou Rachel no colo e desceu as escadas, depois teve que desviar de alguns corpos no chão, _nenhum do FBI_, observou. O fogo começava a ficar mais quente em suas costas, o que queria dizer que ela teria que ser mais rápida, mas ela estava sangrando muito pela barriga e o peso de Rachel a estavam deixando mais devagar, mas ela havia prometido que entregaria a menina a sua mãe e ela faria isso.

No meio daquela fumaça ela viu uma luz e se focou nela para sair daquele inferno. Rachel estava ficando mole por causa da fumaça.

Stella: Nem pense em morrer Rachel, sua mãe me mata! - ela estava mais mole que a menina.

A luz estava aumentando, mas ela não agüentava mais andar. Ela não lembra quando saiu de lá e como conseguiu abrir os olhos e raciocinar já que boa parte de seu sangue estava em sua camiseta e calça. As labaredas deviam estar a uns 10 metros, pegou Rachel que estava mole, mas consciente e deu a volta no armazém, seguindo as luzes azuis e vermelhas. Tinha uma parte estreita que elas tinham que passar e quando passaram Rachel chorou por causa do calor.

Stella: Só mais um pouquinho Rach - ela sentia seu lado esquerdo arder por causa do calor - só mais um pouquinho...

Quando saíram desse pedacinho do Sol, Stella não estava enxergando muito bem, só viu várias pessoas correndo em sua direção.

**Depois de ouvirem o choro de criança.**

Tom: Vocês estão ouvindo isso?

Cuddy: Rachel! - saiu correndo.

Tom: Lisa, volte aqui! - e saiu correndo atrás dela.

Todo mundo correu em direção ao choro, porque tinha uma pessoa 'carregando' esse choro.

Tom: Stella - aliviado e correndo - tragam a maca - gritou para alguém que vinha atrás.

Cuddy: Rachel! - mais perto - você esta viva!

Rachel: Mamãe! - esticou os bracinhos para ela.

Stella: Eu disse que entregaria sua filha... - fraca.

Cuddy: Obrigada - agarrada à filha.

Tom: Você está bem? - chegando atropelando tudo - cadê a maca? - gritou de novo.

Zack: Você está viva! - aliviado em ver a irmã viva, sangrando muito, mas viva.

Stella foi levada as pressas para o PPTH, ela perdeu muito sangue. Ela ficou umas 4 horas na cirurgia, depois ficou na UTI. Adam ficou o tempo todo do lado da mãe.

**2 dias depois ela acordou.**

Tom: Oi! - sorriu - pensei que você nunca mais ia acordar!

Stella: Sou imortal! - estava um pouco fraca, mas estava bem melhor.

House: Você não era 'inmorrível'? - sorriu.

Stella: Você não me odeia mais?

House: As vezes sinto uma raivinha de você, mas ódio não!

Stella: E cadê sua esposa, que só faltou arrancar meus olhos fora só porque eu atirei na parede e ela pensou que foi na filha dela?!

Cuddy: Besteira a minha achar que você tinha atirado na Rachel né? Por que eu pensaria tal coisa? - sorriu.

Stella: Você é muito exagerada, credo!

Cuddy: Exagero ou não, só sei que nunca senti tanto medo em toda minha vida!

Stella: E a culpa é de quem Sherlock? Minha? Não! Sua, de querer achar que podia encontrar o Lucas sozinho!

House: Eu te disse! - cutucando a chefe.

Stella: O senhor não fica muito atrás não, Watson! Quem mandou ir junto? Quando é pra concordar em coisas boas, o senhor não concorda, mas para ir numa 'missão suicida', ai você vai!

Tom: Toma trouxa! - rindo.

House: Você era mais legal em coma - sabia que a amiga estava certa.

Stella: Cadê o Zack?

Tom: Foi pra casa ver os gêmeos e a Lilly.

Stella: Ah! Lembrei de uma coisa!

Tom: O que?

Stella: Gregory, qual é a pessoa que você mais ama no mundo todo? E claro que eu não conto! - ele ficou vermelho. Lisa ficou vermelha. Wilson ria.

Tom: Eu sei quem é!

Stella: Eu também, mas ela não está no quarto.

House: O que? - confuso.

Cuddy: O que? - mais confusa.

Wilson: O que? - muito mais confuso.

Stella: Calma, todo mundo sabe que a Lisa é a mulher da vida dele, mas você sabe que tem outra - olhando para o amigo.

Cuddy: De quem você está falando? - nascendo um ciuminho.

Stella: Você não acha que esta na hora de vocês ficarem juntos de novo? - ainda olhando pro amigo.

Stacy! - pensava Cuddy.

House: Eu não sei... - pensando.

Stella: Se serviu para alguma coisa essa experiência de vocês de cara a cara com a morte, é que nem sempre você tem uma segunda chance. E você teve, então acho que você tem que fazer a coisa certa, ligar pra ela e dizer que quer ficar junto com ela!

Cuddy não sabia o que falar!

House: Você tem razão! - olhando pro chão - eu vou ligar.

Tom: Vocês estão falando da ...

Stella: Estamos falando da ... Própria!

House saiu do quarto, mas voltou. Puxou Cuddy para um beijo e disse:

House: Eu te amo - falou só para ela ouvir - mas eu tenho que fazer isso - e saiu de novo.

**The End!**

**Vai ter um epilogo explicando o que ficou no ar... **


	11. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

Um mês depois Stella estava bem e de férias! Escolheu um lugar que sabia que seria bem vinda e seria odiado pelo marido e filho: Califórnia! Mais precisamente Stanford. Tudo o que ela queria era uma praia, só isso! Tom e Adam odiavam areia, água salgada e afins, então eles ficaram em DC e Stella pôde aproveitar suas férias fazendo algo que mais gosta: ler um bom livro sentada de frente pro mar!

Ela pouso o livro no colo e pensou nos últimos 4 anos de sua vida; se envolveu num caso perigoso, quase morreu várias vezes, não via Tom e Adam com freqüência - ela ria, porque passou tanto tempo sem eles, mas achou ótimo eles não acompanharem em suas férias - quase perdeu seu irmão e seus melhores amigos. Ela se arriscou de mais, mas a conseguiu capturar um dos maiores contrabandista do país! Ela se sentia orgulhosa, mas no fundo ela queria deitar em sua cama e chorar; o que ela fazia era 'nobre', mas ela sentia um vazio a cada caso que era designada. '_O que está acontecendo com o mundo?_' ela sentia que a cada caso concluído, uma parte de si morria.

Ela olhava para as pessoas na praia felizes; imaginando que seus empregos não seriam tão estressante quanto o dela.

Ela sorriu. Sempre que um casa grande acabava, ela tinha essa 'crise de identidade profissional'. Pensava em largar essa vida de agente e procurar outro emprego, um 'mais comum'.

Ela nunca faria isso, essa vida louca, correndo atrás de bandidos, essa era a vida dela. Não se pode simplesmente ignorar algo que se ama!

Ela levantou, colocou seu livro na cadeira - ela lia Marley & Eu, nunca teve tempo pra ler - e foi em direção ao mar. Mergulhou, parecia que era a primeira vez que fazia isso, se sentia livre, leve. Ficou ali por alguns minutos e voltou para sua cadeira e livro. Mas havia alguém sentada nela.

Stella: Pois não? - pegou a toalha pra se secar.

Zoey: Sério que você está lendo esse livro? - folheando - o cachorro morre!

Stella: Muito obrigada! - tirou o livro da mão da moça - você deveria chegar há 1 hora atrás! Onde você estava?

Zoey: Eu trabalho!

Stella: Das 8 as 14, agora são 16!

Zoey: A tia, eu estava com um carinha ai - vermelha.

Stella: Seu pai sabe disso? - rindo e sentando ao lado da afilhada.

Zoey: Claro que não! O que aconteceu? - olhando as cicatrizes recentes da madrinha.

Stella: Serviço.

Zoey: A senhora sabe que um dia você vai morrer em serviço né? - séria.

Stella: Sei!

Zoey: O importante é admitir! - e relaxou na cadeira.

Stella: Você não vai perguntar se seu pai está bem?

Zoey: Por que você saberia isso? - curiosa.

Stella: Você pode responder minha perguntar sem fazer uma pergunta!?

Zoey: Mas seu eu perguntar do meu pai, seria uma pergunta e iria contra o que você acabou de dizer! - com uma cara sapeca.

Stella: Zoey! - falou séria.

Zoey: Ok! Como vai o Gregório?

Stella: Está com saudades de você.

Zoey: Então as 18 mensagens que ele deixa diariamente é pra dizer isso? - sarcástica.

Stella: É um sinal!

Zoey: Então por que ele não vem aqui? Faz 5 anos que não nos vemos, ele mal liga pra mim, então ou ele está morrendo ou arranjou uma mulher!

Stella: Qual a relação entre morrer e arranjar uma mulher? - tentando entender.

Zoey: Se ele estiver morrendo ele não vai me falar e se ele estiver com alguma mulher ele não vai me falar!

Stella: Então por que ele te ligaria?

Zoey: Ou ele não morreu do que lhe matava ou a mulher lhe deu um pé na bunda, o que aconteceu?

Stella: Você é igualzinha a ele, sabia? - rolou os olhos - sabe essas cicatrizes? Ele estava comigo no dia! - Zoey arregalou os olhos - ele se arriscou pra salvar alguém que ama, foi ameaçado de morte e depois de tudo isso ele caiu em si e viu que você é a coisa mais importante da vida dele. Então para de graça e liga pra ele! - entregou o celular pra moça.

Zoey: Quer dizer que ele está apaixonado? - pegando o celular.

Stella: Ela é legal!

Zoey: Você diz isso de todas - rolou os olhos - oi Gregório!

House:_ Zoey?_

Zoey: A não ser que você tenha outra filha chamada Zoey, sim, sou eu!

House: _Criança, que saudade!_ - ele era outra pessoa falando com ela.

Zoey: Você mandou a tia Stella para fazer eu te ligar?

House: _Então é ai que ela se escondeu! Mas não mandei, eu queria mesmo falar com você!_

Zoey: Estou ouvindo! - seca.

House: _Nem sua grosseria vai diminuir minha alegria ouvir sua voz!_

Zoey: Por que você está falando assim? Não me diga que está apaixonado?

House: _Não escuta o que a Stella está falando; eu quero te ver!_

Zoey: Moro no mesmo lugar, vem você!

House: _Não! Você vem, eu até pago sua passagem!_

Zoey: E agora você manda na minha vida? Acho que não!

House: _Zoey, por favor! Eu quero que você venha me ver!_

Zoey: Ah pai... Não me faça sentir mal! - fez beicinho.

House: Por favor Criança! Faz isso por mim!

Zoey: Por quem mais eu faria!? - bufou - ok, mas só vou mês que vem, nas minhas férias!

House: Ok! - feliz.

Zoey: E eu vou de carro!

House: _Você chegando já está de bom tamanho! Estarei te aguardando!_

Zoey: Sem sentimentalismo Gregório! Até mês que vem!

House: _Até Criança!_ - e desligaram.

Stella: Doeu?

Zoey: Sim! - fez uma careta - dirigir 43 horas pra ver aquele homem!

Stella: Seu pai! E por que você não vai de avião?

Zoey: E deixar meu carro aqui? Nunca!

Stella: Você tem problemas Criança! - se ajeitando na cadeira - agora deixa eu ler meu livro em silêncio.

Zoey: Eu já disse que o cachorro morre! E por que você me convidou se não é pra eu falar?

E o restante da tarde passou com Zoey falando mais que a boca e Stella feliz.

**The End!**

**Continuação é A Visita!**


End file.
